Hero or Villian
by DemonicBlueRose
Summary: Meet Logan and Riley Lang non-identical twins, two troubled teens, who lose their mother Lana Lang at the young age of 15. As they start reading their mother's dairies to find answers about her death. Their learn more about themselves and maybe who their father's identity is...
1. Chapter 1 The Package

_**Disclaimer: characters from Smallville and Justice League not own by me**_

 **Chapter 1 "The Package"**

"In the died of night stands a lone dark figure on top of an old abandoned warehouse...a dark knight...BATMAN NA NA NA NA NA NANA BATMAN NA..." sings happily Flash

"FLASH" snaps batman "Do you know the meaning of the word stakeout?"

Flash replies jokingly "Steaks?"

Batman gives Flash his trade mark bat glare. "Kill joy..." Mummers Flash as he sits down and pulls out a bag of chips and starts eating them one by one with a loud crunch sound with each bite. Batman thinks to himself where was he hiding all those snacks of his as he turns to see a large pile of candy wrappers and such next to Flash.

"So how sure are we these guys work for Lexi boy?" Ask Flash before taking another bite of his chips. "Well the fact that the van their driving and that warehouse has Lex Corp written on them" replied Batman as he rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Did you just...never mind...so when's Superman getting back from his space mission?" Flash asks as he finally finishes the last of his chips. He then crumples the bag and tosses it with the rest of his wrappers.

"4 days" answered Batman without turning to look at Flash as he was focusing his mini binoculars to read the lips of the two men standing near the van. "So when are we taking this bad guys out? I'm bored it's been 5hrs. since I've had any action" whines Flash.

"Not until the package their waiting for arrives" Batman stated as he places his binoculars back into his utility belt.

"If Lexi wants this package so badly...it has to be something very bad right?" Asked Flash.

"That's why your here...your going to intercept it before Lex arrives"

 _24hrs before..._

 **Riley POV**

Riley's diary entree

6-09-20xx

""Weird things have been happening to me ever since my mom passed away...this odd looking mark appeared on my back. Not to mention I've been having black outs and headaches...I'm scared that I might have the same thing that killed mom...I hope I'm just over thinking it...""

I turn off my flashlight, and place my pen and dairy under my pillow. I pull the covers from over my head and stare at the squares on the ceiling. No mater how hard I wish I was in my bed at home...I knew I might never see my room again. I just can't get use to living in a foster care home. I turn to see my twin bother shaking in bed. Damn its cold in here. Why the hell did I get assign the bed under the a/c.

I hear my brother mumming to himself "They could have at least spared us some more blankets" his teeth start chatter and so do mine. I scream out of frustration "Well at least your not under the god damn a/c..trade places with me!"

"Hell no" replied Logan. I throw my blanket on Logan and kicked him "Make room I'm freezing my ass here"

"Fine, just don't snore" he replies grumpily

"Your the one that snores, idiot" I responed

 **Logan POV**

I stare at the cold ceiling, wishing this was just a bad dream that when I close my eyes and open them again. I would be back in my own room...but no matter how many times I close my eyes I still see this crappy reality, that our mom is gone and she's never coming back...

I turn and look over to my twin sister Riley. A dim light can be seen from under her covers...she must be writing in her diary again. I wonder what she's been writing about lately...now that I think about it, she has been acting strange this couple of days. I know she has her own secrets but it may not compare to mine...I still haven't told her my biggest secret. What really happen five years ago...She'll hate me if she finds out now and that I've kept my mouth shut all this time...Only mom knew about it and now she's gone, I don't know what I'm going to do...or how to control it...

I mummer to myself "They could at have least spared us some more blankets" as I turn in my bed I hear my sister yell "Well at least your not under the god damn a/c...trade places with me!"

"Hell no" I replied as Riley kicks me and pushes me over "Make room I'm freezing my ass here" Riley complains

...

 **Logan POV**

 _The Next Day_

We get called over by our social worker Mr. Brown to the living room. "Logan and Riley please have a seat" as we sit down on the couch, Mr. Brown told us "I've got some good news kids"

I hear Riley snap "yea right" As she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms and sinks deeper into the couch. Ever since we got here Riley's been on edge with Mr. Brown. It may be because he took her cellphone way. Mr. Brown face starts turning red.

"Please ignore her and continue" I say trying keep them from biting each other's heads off was not easy. Mr. Brown tries to keep he's claim and clears his throat. "Like I was saying, I've got good news, there's a family that's interested in adopting you both"

"What?" We both exclaimed. Riley and I looked at each other dumbfounded. "Why the hell do they want to adopt us?" We asked.

"Can you please not talk at..forget it" sighed Mr. Brown "Anyway like I was saying. There's a family that wishes to adopt both of you. We'll head over to meet them today, so go get your things" He then shooed us out of the living room.

"Are you sure they want us...I mean that one's a bit coo-coo in the head" I point at Riley and pull back my finger in time before she bites it.

"I'm not the only one with the juvie record" Riley snaps

"Only cause I tried to stop you from..." My words get cut off by Mr. Brown slamming has hand on the door way, causing us to jump forward in surprise.

"Shut up and do as your told. Now go to your room and get your shit togather we're leaving" Shouts Mr. Brown

 **Riley POV**

Walking back to our rooms we started to pack the only things we had on hand 3 changes of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, books, and a few other small things in our school bags. This was the only things we were allowed to get from home the day our mother passed way. Mr. Brown said "only the essentials". Which means no cellphones, tablets and no ways to social online with friends. Welcome to prison aka foster care. We couldn't finish our school year...since mom passed away a week before school let out... We missed our middle school graduation...We missed a lot of things...

"Fuck" I shout "What hell hole are we going to next"

"Well it can't be worse then this..." replied Logan as he sits on my bed and pulls my dairy from under the pillow "Hey don't forget this" he says as he hands me my dairy. "You and mom are so alike, always writing and reading books...so what did you write about this time?"

"The many ways I'll make Mr. Brown disappear from this world" I replied with a smile. "Aren't you suppose to...um...not leave any incriminating evidence?" Question Logan. "Not if the Diary has your name written as the owner..." I smirked. Logan and I started laughing. It's been awhile since we joked around like this. "And that's why your the evil twin" said Logan

"Damn right I am, now go find me a shovel" I replied

"Alright, alright...so have you finished reading mom's dairies yet?" Logan managed to ask before falling to another giggle attack. "Stop that" I say trying to hold in my laughter. "Ok, ok I'm good" Logan says as he holds his hands up and tries to take in deep breathes to help with his laughing attacks.

"No I'm still only on the third book...she mentions a lot about a ""Clark Kent"" living next door and a rich stub named ""Lex Luthor"" or something..." I replied as I pulled out 8 dairies from my backpack."Hand me half of the ones you haven't started with yet...We'll get our answers quicker this way...Anything that seems important we'll write them down in my notebook" Logan stated as he wrote down the names in his notebook. I handed him three diaries "For once you said something smart" I say sarcastically

"Hey what do you mean for once? Don't you recall I'm the one with the brains here, good looks, perfect smile..." Logan said as he hugged me."You forgot to add full of bullshit" I sigh. "And I'm taller" he says as he pats my head like pet dog.

"Only by 5 inches" I hate it that he reminds me every time "Respect me I'm older" I bite his hand. Logan lets out a small cry "Ouch...Only by 5 minutes"

 ** _Please review and comment this is my first time posting any of my fanfictions online...hopefully I've kept the grammar errors to the bare minimum. It's been a long while since I've written anything...I'll try my best to update every week and thank you for reading!_**

thx to Uber Kewl for spell checking :)


	2. Chapter 1 part 2 The Package

**_Chapter 1.2 "The Package"_**

 **Disclaimer: characters from Smallville or DC comics do not belong to me...the only characters that are mine are Logan and Riley and this version of Justice League Universe that I made up**

 **Logan and Riley POV**

Later that day Mr. Brown had told the teens that a family had wanted to adopt them. Logan and Riley where hurried into Mr. Brown's grey Honda. They don't even have time to say their goodbyes to the family that had looked after them this couple of days in foster care.

Riley looked out the passenger car window and watched the sky change from bright reds to orange and arrays of pink as the sun was already starting to set. "Are we there yet?" Whine Riley, the car trip had already lasted over 4hrs, and her patience was already wearing thin."No, not yet...So stop asking!" Screamed Mr. Brown.

Logan whispered in Riley's ear "We just left California something's up..." Riley turns around in her seat, her royal blue eyes widens as she sees a highway sign, just it time before it became almost out of view 'Welcome to Arizona'

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Riley in shock, causing Mr. Brown to jump in his car seat nervously. Logan felt something was off with Mr. Brown and he can tell his sister had also noticed. Logan held his sister's hand to keep her claim. "What do you want now?" Asked Mr. Brown.

"What my sister and I would like to know is where do you think your taking us? If I recall we are still wards of the state of California and any travel out of state is not permitted with out a court order...in other words this is kidnapping" Logan stated with a cold gunmetal glare from behide his glasses that sent a chill down Mr. Brown's spine. "Of...of cou..urse...Of course I have permission" stuttered Mr. Brown as he wiped the sweat from his eyebrows. "Then show me the court order" replied Logan.

"It's in the glove department, give me a minute and I'll pull over" Mr. Brown says as he turns the car off the main highway into a lone deserted dirt road. After five minutes Riley demanded "Hey we're still waiting where's the court order?!"

Mr. Brown then half-swears under his breath "son of a..." as he turns the vehicle's steeling wheel hard to the right side of the road and stomping on the brakes hard causing the teens to suddenly fall forward and hitting the back of the front passenger seats...both teens letting out a small cry of surprise...

"What the hell?" cried Logan and Riley "Are you trying to kill us? Yelled Riley as she knees and kicks the back of Mr. Brown's seat. Mr. Brown quickly gets out of the vehicle ignoring the teens complaining and heads to the back of the car and opens the trunk...

Riley starts to unbuckle her seatbelt. "What are you doing?" Asks Logan rubbing his head in pain. "I'm going to see what's going on" Riley replies as she jumps out of the car. "Hey wait a sec." Logan said as he struggles to unbuckle his seat belt.

A ice chilling scream can be heard, the blood from Logan's face started to drain as he realized the voice belonged to his sister. He sees his sister outside of the car as she stumbles and falls to the cold road. Logan screams "Riley?!" As jumps out of the vehicle and pulls his sister into his arms. Her face covered in blood. He turns has head up only to see a crowbar swing down on him...

 **Logan POV**

I try my hardest to stay a wake but I slip in and out of conscience. I don't know how much time had past. The next thing I knew I was alone in the backseat of the car my mouth and hands bound behide me by silver duct tape. Where's Riley? I thought to myself. I started to hear voices someone's talking outside of the car but I can't make out the words...I don't know what's going on but I have to try and find Riley. I look around the backseat and try to find something or anything I can use as a weapon. I only find my prescription glasses, a lens had broken lose from the frame, I try my hardest to use the sharp piece of glass to cut the duct tape binding my hands...

 **Batman and Flash POV**

Batman and Flash still on top of the old warehouse notice a grey Honda pull up, parking near the Lex Corp. van they had been keeping on eye on, a man near his mid-forties dress in civilian's clothing steps out of the vehicle.

"He doesn't look like a broker to me...maybe he's asking for directions?" Jokes Flash. Batman ignores him and continues to monitor the situation.

One of the two thugs that had been standing outside of the warehouse makes a phone call. After a while three more men from within the warehouse steps out, the one in the middle was the only one dressed in a grey office suit carrying a large black brief case, the other two men were only your common thugs. The civilian was then handed the brief case. He opens it and money can be seen. "Flash get ready to move on my signal" Says Batman

One of the thugs opens the trunk of the vehicle and a young unconscious teenage girl with dark blue tomboy short hair and wearing a army green jacket can be seen inside the trunk. Her face was covered in dry blood her mouth and hands were bound. Dumbfounded Flash says "Um...bats is that a person?" Even batman didn't know what was going on, he had thought the package was an object not a person. Had he made a mistake somewhere or was the informant that give him the information wrong? "Bats?!" Yelled Flash. Snapping batman from has thoughts "Should we move now?" Before batman can say anything the back passenger door of the Honda opens and a black raven haired boy wearing a red jacket jumps the man holding the girl. "Go" batman says as he glides down the roof top.

 ** _I tried to add more details instead of just back and forth dialog this time...hopefully you guys like it ;) remember to comment and review_**


	3. Chapter 2 Burning Fire

**_Chapter 2 "Burning Fire"_**

 **Disclaimer: characters from Smallville or DC comics do not belong to me...the only characters that are mine are Logan and Riley and this version of Justice League Universe that I made up**

 **Logan POV**

I tackle the man that's holding my sister. I had used all my strength just to knock him down. I grunt my teeth in pain as he starts punching me in the head and finally kicks me off him. "You little fuck" he says as he stands up and sends me flying with a kick to my chest. "Bastard" I moan on the ground in pain as I struggle to breath.

A red blur zooms between me and the man, sending him flying 25ft in the air, I watch on in confusion. 'What just happen?' I ask myself. "Keep your head down" the red blur says as he pulls me behide the Honda. Gun shots and screams can be heard all around me. I try to focus my eyes, but I can bleary make out the scene unfolding before me and the next thing I knew Riley was resting beside me her injured head lending on my shoulder. Hot tears roll down my face as I carefully try to remove the duct tape from her lips and hands...

 **Batman and Flash POV**

Flash piles the thugs one after the other comic book style and dusts his hands with a pleased smirk "I'm all done here bats" he says. Batman throws the man in the grey suit against side of the cargo van. "Tell me what Luthor wants the children for!" Shouted Batman.

The man begins to stutter "um..I..I swe..ar... I don't know anything...I was just asked to pick them up...I don't know anything please don't hurt me..." His eyes roll back as he faints. "Wow Bats, I didn't know your bat glare had the power to K.O a person.." Flash joked. Batman wished the day would end already. Just two days with the Flash and his jokes was all he could take. It's not like he hated his red headed friend but the child like adult did have a way to get under your skin...something that he didn't like.

Batman asks "How are they?"

"Other then being a little bang up there...they seem to be ok...so what do you want to do with that guy over there?" Flash points to the confused civilian looking man holding a brief case sitting on the floor across from them.

Batman turns to the man just as the young lad had pulled out a bloody crowbar from the back of the vehicle and started to runs towards the man. "Do you really want to do this?" Batman asks as he rushes up to the boy and grabs hold of his hand. "He hurt my sister, he sold us as if we were like animals...no worst then animals as if we were just objects...that's not the worst of it this man's job is to help and protect children...who knows how many children he's done this to!" The boy said with so much rage that has voice begin to tremble...

"That doesn't mean you should stoop down to this man's level... Don't be like him...your so much better then him" Batman says in a claim voice, trying to convince the boy to hand over the crowbar.

The man shouts nervously "Yea Logan that's right think about how your mother and how she would feel if she was still alive...do you think she would be proud of you...if you do this?!"

"Don't mention my mother with your foul mouth, you have no right to speak about her, after what you did to my sister and me!" Logan shouted. Rage, anger, and a burning desire filled his eyes. His eyes begin to glow a piercing hot red as he drops the crowbar and begins screaming as a ray of red light spills fourth from Logan's eyes sending Batman flying. Flash manages to catch the unconscious batman "Bats?!"

 **Riley and Logan POV**

Riley wakens startled from the shouts of unfamiliar voices. Her eyes widen as she sees a rays of red light spewing from her bother's eyes and setting the warehouse district and everything around him on fire. Riley shouts "Logan!?" As she starts running towards him.

Logan shouts "Stay away...I can't control this...gahhhh!" Another strong beam of reddish white light shots towards the sky as Logan looks up.

Flash holding batman yells at Riley "Stop your going to get hurt..."

Riley puts her arms around Logan's neck and holds him tight. "Riley get way I can't control it...please get away from me!" Logan shouts looking up to the sky. "No I'm never letting you go!" Riley cries...

Logan pleads "Please Riley...I don't want to hurt you..."

Riley whispers to Logan "How can I leave you when I know you're in this much pain?...you have always been there for me...when mom died you were the one to hold me together when I fell apart...now I'm going to do the same for you...so don't hold it in and just cry as much as you want...because I know you try to put up a brave front for me...but you never had the chance to cry..."

Logan's vision finally started to clear as his tears washed away the anger and his clouded grey eyes softy gaze down on his sister.

Riley "I know you miss her too...but just like you told me before 'I'm still here, we have each other, and we're family...I promise I'm not going anywhere'...it's going to be ok"

Logan hugs his sister tight "Yea it's going to be ok now"

...

 _At that moment old hazards chemicals inside the warehouse catches on fire causing an explosion engulfing the teens and Mr. Brown in flames._

...

"Damn it" Flash shouts as he sees the children engulfed in flames. Flash takes batman to a safe distance and manages to rescue the criminals as well. He then starts to run super sonic around the flames in attempt to kill the fire...

"Please be ok...oh god please!" Flash cries, as he begins to run faster and faster...

...

 _Inside the flames_

...

 **Riley POV**

My brother holds me tight as he tries to protect me from the flames as they engulf us I hold my hands up. I feel the heat of the flames but they do not burn me. Logan and I look on in disbelief. "What's happening?" Logan asks confused.

The flames begin to shape into a sphere protecting us...it had begin to glow into shades of dark purple and violet colors. "I don't know.." I replied

"Riley your hands?!" Exclaimed Logan

I look down and my hands had a soft glow of purple flames...I held my hands up in wonder..."What's happening to us?" I asked in shock. "Does it hurt?" Logan asks as he reaches for my hands...I finch and step back. "Wait don't touch it stupid...what if I burn you?"

Logan grabs a hold of my hands with his "Then I'll just have to get burn"

"Idiot let go!?" I struggle to brake free "What if I hurt you?!" I close my eyes and begin to cry.

Logan sighs "Don't you just say we need to stick together?...look it's ok...it doesn't hurt...see it's ok"

I open my eyes in surprise. The flames only gentle dance between our fingers.

"Freaks...Monsters!" Shouted Mr. Brown as he picks up the crowbar. We jump back in surprise...We had forgotten he was there. He starts to swing the crowbar at me, but Logan gets between us and blocks his swing with his hands. "Monsters?...look whose talking...your the one who selling children for profit!" Shouts Logan as they fight. Mr. Brown uses his free hand to punch Logan down and begins to swing his other hand holding the crowbar...

"Stop" I cry holding my hands up towards Mr. Brown. The dark purple flames start to form a fire ball that leaps up at him as if it had a life of its own..setting Mr. Brown on a blaze of fire.

An eerie death like scream can be heard. I cover my ears, and shut my eyes tight but the smell of burning flesh fills the air. "Make it stop...please make it stop..." I scream.

Logan begins to hold me in his arms. "It's going to be ok.." I can hear the strain in his voice. "No...it's not...I killed him" I cry. "It was self defense...I know you...I know you didn't mean to do it..." Logan whispers gently "Hold me tight...we're getting out of here" I put my arms around his neck...

The next thing I knew I felt a gust of cold wind surrounding me. I open my eyes and all I can see is the endless night sky...

 ** _Thanks for reading remember to add me on faves ;) and reviews are always welcomed_**


	4. Chapter 3 Still Alive

Chapter 3 "Still alive"

 **Disclaimer: characters from Smallville or DC comics do not belong to me...the only characters that are mine are Logan and Riley and this version of Justice League Universe that I made up**

 **Batman and Flash POV**

"What's going on?...what's with this fire?...why won't it go out?!" Flash shouts. He had noticed the flames had formed a sphere, it had changed, and no matter how fast he ran his wind twister could not kill this flame. The fire begin to glow an eerie purple that sent a chill down Flash's spine as death like screams can be heard from with in...

Batman slowly awakens rubbing the back of his head. He recalled being hit by something that looked and felt familiar. Something he had experienced years ago during a fight against...he shook his head as to clear his thoughts...'no there is no way...I'm just over thinking it...lots of heroes and villains have that same ability...yes heat vision is not that uncommon'...he thought to himself.

He looked around in a daze and somehow managed to get up. He notices Flash's red wind twister and dark purple like flames from within the twister can be seen. "What the hell just happen..." He mumbled to himself.

He caught notice of something braking free from the flames and twister. Flying high in the sky and then disappearing. The sphere's dark purple flames begin to slowly faded into shades of violets as it finally died. Flash begins to slow down, in a state of confusion, he thought to himself about how the weird flames came to be and why they had died...

Flash covers has mouth in horrid as he sees a black like corpse that once looked to be human laid on the ground.

"Flash!?" Batman rushes to his side. "What happen?"

Flash sadly replied "I don't know.."

A low anguished cry is heard.

"How is he still alive?!" Asked Flash in shock

"That doesn't matter...right now we need to take this man to a hospital!"

...

 _Somewhere high above the night sky..._

 _..._

 **Riley and Logan POV**

"We're flying!?...how the hell is this possible?!...I'm I dreaming?!" Shouts Riley. She could feel the cold air of the night sky blow across her face.

"Well I could drop you and see if you wake up" joked Logan. He felt his sister tighten her grasp around his neck. "That's so not funny...you better not drop me...or I swear to god...I'll kill you!" Riley yelled angrily.

"Fine, fine, I won't drop you...but we do have a little tiny winey problem" He focused his eyes hard to see if he could make out the shapes on the ground.

"What kind of problem?" Questioned Riley.

"Well even though I know how to fly...I don't have a clue about how to land...I mean I can land...if crashing counts as landing..." Logan whispered nervously

"What the fuck...did you just say?!" Riley shouted in his ear.

Logan flinched and shouted back "We meant crash!..ok I'm sorry but I don't know how to land!"

"Why are you yelling at me for!" Riley pinches Logan's arm "Get it together and figure something out or else!" She glared at him.

"Ouch...I'm only yelling cause your yelling first!...And I think I got an idea...I think..."

Cried Logan

Riley sighed "So what's you idea?"

"Find some trees or a lake to soften our landing..." Stated Logan

"So how far up are we?" Asked Riley. At that moment Logan turns with has sister in his arms so she can face the ground.

"Oh fuck no..." Riley whispered. Only sand, canyons, and cactuses, can be seen as far as the eye can see. "Mmmmm...sand soft right?..." Mumbled Logan. "We're going to splat at this height!" Shouted Riley.

...

 _Meanwhile in Metropolis_

...

 **Lex Luthor POV**

"What did you mean you lost them?" Shouted Luthor on the phone, "I don't care what it takes find them now!" He slams the the phone in anger.

At that moment the double doors to his office slam open. "Uncle Lex, I hear your having trouble with finding children" snickered Nasthalthia Luthor as she takes a seat infront of his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Sighed Luthor "If your just here to relieve your boredom, why don't you go bug your dead beat brother Lenny, I hear he has a cozy cell in Ryker's Island"

"And who's fault is that I wonder?" She asked rhetorically, "I'm here for some other business uncle...I need funding for a project I'm working on...it may interest you" Nasthalthia smiled evilly

...

 _Watchtower somewhere in space_

...

 **Batman and Flash POV**

Flash runs to the Monitor Center and spots Batman on a computer "Hey Bats found anything on the kids yet?"

"From what I can tell there names are Riley and Logan Lang, their 15 years old, they lost their mother Lana Lang a week ago, and were in children protection services care until yesterday...It seems some fake adoption paper work on behalf of a social worker...a Mr. Brown was used to get the children out of CPS" Batman sighs.

"Ok so all we need to do is question this Mr. Brown fellow...so what's the problem?" Flash asks

"Expect he's the one we took to the hospital" signed Batman as he begin rubbing his temple. He felt a headache coming. "We can't question him since he's in a coma..."

"So no leads then?" Flash asked

"I wouldn't say that... I'm investigating Lana Lang and her connection to Lex Luthor" says Batman as he started typing on his computer.

Flash begin tapping his finger on the desk out of boredom "Anything yet?"

Batman begin reading the computer screen "Says here she was once married to Lex Luthor...divorced him 16 years ago"

"So does that mean he's their father?" Flash tilted his head as he asked.

Batman ignores Flash and continues to read "She also founded the Isis foundation..."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?...I'm sure I heard that name somewhere but where?" Flash asked himself as he began to pace back and forth.

"It was the first program to help meta humans and basics for the information gathering center for the old Watchtower in Metropolis..." Stated Batman "it's Justice League in its early years before you or I ever join...before it was even called Justice League"

"Whoa...are you saying she help start the Justice League?!" Exclaimed Flash

"Not only that she also grow up in Smallville...and right next door to Clark Kent" Batman stated

"So do you think...I mean could it be possible...?!"

...

 _Lake Pleasant, Arizona_

...

 **Riley and Logan POV**

"I'm still alive!" Riley screams at the top of her lungs as she splashes and kicks the water with her arms and legs. "Thank you big G" Riley looks up to the sky and puts both her hands together as if praying.

"See I told you I'd find a lake" smiled Logan proudly as he begin to swim to shore and Riley followed behide him. "Oh shut up...you could have killed us...and explain to me when or how you learned to fly!" Demanded Riley. "Ah...I pled the fifth" Logan laughed nervously. "No you didn't...and what's up with that black suit case?!" she exclaimed. . "Mmmm...no comment?" Logan walked to shore and held the suit case close to his chest.

"Hand it over this instance or I swear I'll break your arm again!" Screamed Riley. "See and that's why mom shouldn't have taught you karate...I mean you having all that anger management issues and all...plus your always using me as your personal punching bag" Complained Logan as he handed over the case. "That's only cause you never learned to share..." Riley stated as she opens the case. "You...you were thinking of keeping all this for yourself?!" She yelled.

"Of course not..." Logan smirked. Riley gave him a death glare. "Ok..ok but you can't blame a guy for trying...with that much cash who wouldn't became greedy" stated Logan. "We'll split it 50-50 later...right now we should look for a place to sleep and get warmed up.." Riley said as she looked around the area.

"Looks like this place is a camping ground...Hey couldn't you just start a fire?" Asked Logan. "I don't know how as use that power...and you still didn't tell me since when you could fly...not to mention you used heat ray...why don't you start the fire?" Question Riley. "Um...you really don't want me to use heat ray...remember the warehouse fire...we're better off rubbing two sticks together instead." Logan said as he began picking up dry wood and placing it in a circle.

"That's just great..." Riley begin rubbing and blowing warm air into her hands, trying to keep warm. She looked on as Logan tried his best to start a fire. "At this rate were going to freeze to death..." Complained Riley.

"Well this isn't as easy you know...do you want to give it a try?" Logan said as he pointed at Riley with the sticks. "Give me that" Riley took the sticks from Logan's hand. Before she even started to rub the sticks together a small purple flame formed on its own and lit them. Logan cried in surprise "how'd you do that?". She placed the lit sticks in the wood pile and a campfire was made "I only thought about a warm fire...at least we're warming are bodies" As she said that a flame spread all cross Riley's body drying her clothes instantly.

"Whoa...do me next!" Logan exclaimed

"Um...ok" Riley placed her hands on Logan's chest and her purple flames spread across Logan's body and dried his clothes easily. "Wow toasty...Like flesh out of the dryer" Logan ran his hands across his warm jacket.

"That's so not fair I got five years trying to learn how to control my powers and you learn to use yours in one day..." Logan complain.

"Logan, what do you mean five years?"

 **Hey guys thanks for reading next chapter will be a bit of a flash back**

 **Reviews welcomed ;)**


	5. Chapter 4 Memories

Chapter 4 "Memories"

 **Disclaimer: characters from Smallville or DC comics do not belong to me...the only characters that are mine are Logan and Riley and this version of Justice League Universe that I made up**

 **Logan's POV**

"Ok I guess I should start from the beginning..." I noticed how Riley sighs a bit and her 'ready to kill me look' in her face really doesn't help. I'm nervous as it is, I know she's going to kill me the moment I finish telling her, I wonder how much time I can buy or at least convince her not to kill me and bury me out here in the woods.

"Go on" she says with a fake smile. Did her right eye just twitch...oh god I'm so died. The one thing Riley hates the must are lies. Well she's a hypocrite...I mean it's ok for her to lie but she hates it when I lie...I swallow hard and begin my story...

...

 _Five years ago_

...

At a school playground a boy is sitting down with a bleeding lip. "Ah...Robby I think you should just back off...leave the kid alone already" John says to his friend. "Not until this kid knows his place!" Shouts Robby.

"What place is that?" A voice yells down from the jungle gym. A girl wearing a navy blue school uniform glares down at them. "Riley I got this" the boy stands up and with the back of his hand wipes the blood from a small cut on his mouth. "Really Logan? Cause from what I can tell your losing..." She sighs.

"Look I don't want to fight...please let's just stop this already..." Logan says as he stands up. "What you're going to do cry...look the baby's crying" mocks Robby. "Come on Rob...he's just a forth grader" John tires to plead with his friend. "And that's all the more reason he should learn to respect his elders" Robby grabs Logan's uniform shirt collar and pulls him up and against the jungle gym.

"Hey let him go!" Yells Riley as she jumps from the top of the jungle gym. Knocking the sixth grader to the ground and landing on top of him. Robby moans in pain as Riley starts punching him in the face. "Riley stop" Logan grabs his sister and drags her off the boy, her feet kicking up sand as she struggles to break free from Logan's bear hug.

"You slut..." Robby spits out blood. "Oh damn...you just got your ass kicked by a girl" John laughed.

A crowd of children began to form. "Kick his ass" Cheers and shouts from the crowd can be overheard "Did you see that backflip she just did?" "Ohhhh...Robby just got served..."

Robby quickly stands up, "John get that bitch". "Hey sorry man, but I ain't into hitting little girls, this is all on you" he says as he backs up. "Then what the fuck are you good for?" He pushes his friend and walks away from the crowd shouting "Don't think am done with you two..."

"Riley are you insane...what if you broke your neck or something?" Logan nags at her. Riley just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms "Well sorry for saving your ass". "Hey look at me when I'm talking...don't you remember what mom said 'no more fights'...do you what to be sent to a girls only boarding school?"

Riley sighs "No but I can't stand it when someone's picking on you...". "Look Riley...I may not be as strong as you, I may not know how to fight as good as you...but that doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself" Logan begins to cough.

"Hey are you ok?" John asks, as the coughing doesn't stop. Riley grabs Logan's arm "where's your inhaler?". Logan whispers in between coughs "Classroom...backpack..." He starts to wheeze as his breathing becomes difficult. Riley helps him sit down "Try to breath slowly...come on breath" she turns around and nervously shouts at John "Get the teacher now!"

John breaks into a run and finds the nearest playground supervisor.

...

 _10 minutes later_

 _..._

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen...Does this happen often?" Asks John, sitting next to Riley outside the school nurse office. "This wasn't that bad...I've seen worst" Riley recalled all the times she had to sit outside the hospital rooms with tubes running down Logan's throat and her mother crying. She sighs hard and rests her head on her left hand. The nurse steps out of the room "Your brother's fine now...you need to remind him to keep his asthma inhaler on him at all times...And I've also called your mother...she said she'll be picking you both up"

Riley stands up from her chair and asks nervously "umm...can I see Logan now?". "Of course you both can" the nurse smiled kindly and walked them in. "Just keep the noise level down...I have to inform your teacher and turn in these forms at the main office and John I'll give you a late pass for your teacher so you can go back to your class later on ok?". "Ahh...can't I go home early too Mrs. G?" Whines John. "Nice try...but no"

"Are you feeling better now?" Riley sits next to Logan. "Yay...I'm ok now..I'm sorry for worrying you guys" Logan whispers. "There's nothing you should be apologizing for" John rubs Logan's head "The one who should be apologizing is Robby...even if I have to drag sorry his ass all around the schoolyard... He just shouldn't have started picking on you for nothing"

"How can you be friends with that guy?" Asks Logan. "Ya..I've been wondering about that too lately...".

...

 _At home later that same day_

...

Logan laying down in his bed. "So how are feeling now?" Lana sits next to her son's bedside and she pats his head gently. "I'm ok really mom...I don't really need to lay down..." Complains Logan. "No I spoke to your Doctor and he said you need to rest the day". "Ahh...mom" whines Logan. "No ah me mister now tell me where you got that cut on your lip?" She pulls his chin up to get a good view. "Um...I"

"He fell in the sandbox near the jungle gym" interrupted Riley. "Sandbox? Logan how many times do I have tell you, you can't play near sand, dust, dirt or even grass...your allergies are what causes your asthma attacks!". Logan sinks into his bed and uses the bedcovers to cover his head "Ya I know...I just wanted to be like everyone else...it's not fair". "I know honey...but that's not possible right now...look I'm going to go make you something lite to eat...I'll be right back" Lana gets up to head out the room. She stops at the door way and whispers to Riley "I told you to keep your brother company in the classroom...you know he can't go outside...we're going to have a talk afterwards". "Sorry" Riley says casting her eyes down.

"Is she gone?" Logan uncovers his head. "Ya she's gone...good thing you covered your face...you really can't lie with that ugly mug of yours" Riley stated as she sits next to Logan. "Well sorry for not having a poker face like you...". "I thought you said you were going to stay on the black top to sketch...So way did you run to the sandbox? what was the fight about?" Asks Riley. "He wanted to see my sketchbook...and I told him no...he took it and then threatened that he would throw it in the trash and poured soda on it...so I pushed him down and he got up to chase me... "Only cause you wouldn't show it to him in the first place?" Riley exclaimed.

Logan scratches the back of his head and sighs "I guess he doesn't like taking no for an answer".

At that moment Lana walks in with phone on hand. "Riley telephone for you, a classmate named Robby, he wants to talk to you about homework". "What?" both Logan and Riley exclaimed in surprise. "Take it" she hands the phone to Riley and walks out of the room.

Riley asks "What do you want?". "It's not want I want it's what you want...it's actually what your brother wants...I still have his sketchbook..."

"So what did he want" asks Logan. "He wants to meet up and he says he'll hand me your sketchbook". "Don't go" Logan grabs her arm. "Of course I'm not going to go" Riley pats his hand gently.

...

 _Past 9 o'clock_

...

Riley opens her bedroom window and steps out onto the roof. She jumps and grabs a near by tree branch and swings before jumping down onto the front lawn with a barrel roll to soften her landing. "Robby's so dead when I see him" Riley whispers to herself and breaks into a jog down the street.

Lana walks into Riley's bedroom and pats the human figure lump in the bed cover. "Riley you know I'm not mad at you right?". She sits next to the lump "I understand you think you have it hard...always looking after your brother...and not being able to play with your friends...but you also have to understand it is also hard for Logan too". She pats the head of the bed cover and a squeak is heard. "Riley?" She pulls back the covers and stuff toys are littered on the bed "Riley!".

Lana runs into Logan's room, "Logan have you seen Riley!". Logan sighs "what was I thinking...of course she'll go..."

Riley stared up at the old water tower, It was rusty and condemn looking, it may have been 125ft tall. "What don't tell me your afraid of heights?" Robby's voice shouts down from the top of the tower. "I'm not...where's the book?" She shouts up at him. "It's up here with me...if you want it come and get it...unless your a chicken" Robby begins clacking and flipping his elbows like a chicken.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you" she whispers to herself and begins climbing the tall metal ladder that's connected to the tower.

"Are you sure your sister is here? Why didn't you two tell me from the beginning what really happen?" Lana says as she parks the car a few yards away from the old water tower. "Cause I was the one who got into a fight and Riley had to step in...you said you would send her away...if she got into another fight..." Logan cried. Lana slams the car door "look Logan I say a lot of things I don't mean when I'm angry...I promise I wouldn't send you or your sister away...but she's so grounded when I get my hands on her..."

"Mom look" Logan points up and a small figure can be seen almost reaching the top of the water tower. "Oh my god Riley!" Lana screams.

Riley was now only a few feet from the top now, she looks down and waves with one free hand as she shouts "Hi mom!". She thinks to herself 'yep am so dead'. "Keep both hands on the ladder...I'm coming up!" Lana screams as she and Logan runs towards the tower's ladder.

"There's no need for you to come up...cause she's going down..." Whispers Robby as he steps and kicks at Riley's hands. She loses her grab and hits her head against the metal ladder knocking her unconscious as she falls. "Riley!"

 **Logan's POV**

I see Riley fall I jump with my arms open. Thinking even if it kills me, I'm going to catch her...next thing I knew my arms are warped around Riley's waist. "Logan?!" I hear my mothers voice 15ft below me. "What?" I'm looking down at disbelief "I'm flying?"

'No I'm falling' I think to myself as I fell and hit the ground hard. Everything goes black...

 **More about Logan and Riley's powers in the next coming up chapters**

 **Remember to review and comment and thanks for reading ;)**


	6. Chapter 5 Powers

Chapter 5 "Powers"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

 **Riley and Logan POV**

"Afterwards I woke up in the hospital room. You were in the bed next to mine still unconscious mom told me Robby got arrested and what had happened to me...she made me promise not to tell you about my powers" Logan says.

"Why?...why keep me in the dark?" Asked Riley. "She wanted you to live a normal life...she didn't want you to be looking over your shoulder all the time like me...I know it was wrong I should have told you...what was happening to me...We didn't think that you'd develop powers of your own..."

"So what are we going to do now?" Riley wanted to change the topic. She didn't want to know the amount of lies her own mother and brother told her over the years. The fact that she, herself ignored the weird happens around the house, the awkward since whenever she walked in on her mother and Logan when they were whispering...

...

 _Watchtower laboratory_

...

 **Batman and Flash POV**

"This was all I could find in the kids' house" Flash handed two ziplock bags to Batman. "These will do" Batman opens the first bag. He pulls out a hair comb with a napkin. With a pair of tweezers he pulls out a few strains of hair and places the strains into test tubes.

"How long till the results are in?" Flash asked.

"No longer then 24hrs" Batman places the tubes into the DNA synthesizer and turns it on.

"So what do you thing we should get Big Blue for Father's Day?" Flash says with a big grin. "It's still to early" Batman sighs "yea I know...but a early present is ok...it has to be something cool". "That's not what I meant...we should wait for the test results..."

"And don't think about giving him a pen or tie" Flash continues to talk ignoring what Batman was saying. "Wally!" Batman glares at him to shut up "How about we find them first and worry about the present latter..."

...

 _Hospital room_

 _Somewhere in Arizona_

...

"As I see it you have two choices...either live with burns and scars for the rest of your miserable days or join my project and get even with those brats" Nasthalthia stated coldly.

"Fi..Ned.." Mr. Brown moans in agreement.

"Good I knew you'd see it my way" She pulls out her phone and makes a call. "Test subject ready"

...

 _Camping Grounds near Lake Pleasant_

 _Next day_

 _..._

 **Logan and Riley POV**

"So, super hearing, heat vision, flying, is that all your powers?" Riley asked as they made their way though the woods. "I bet I can out run a gold medal Olympic runner...but I think my powers are still developing...so I don't know that else I'll be able to do" replied Logan. "Huh...so what about me?". Logan scratched the back of his neck "Well I really have no idea...who would have figured you'd be a late bloomer...ouch" at that moment Riley slapped him behind his head. "Was that really necessary". "Yup...now how far until we make it to the highway?"

Logan closed his eyes and began to listen. Hearing sounds as far as 3 miles in all directions. "So anything?" Question Riley. "This isn't easy so...please keep your mouth shut...better yet stop breathing". Riley rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut.

"Ok I think there's a gas station a mile or so that way" Logan pointed to northeast. "And how do you know it's a gas station?". "Cause I can hear the cashier arguing with a customer...come on let's go...if we're lucky they might still be serving breakfast". "Well as long as they have a restroom...I mean look at us we're a mess" Riley pointed at Logan's white shirt covered in dry blood. He zips up his red jacket "How's this?". "Well other then the black eye...better I guess...". "Well at least my head's not covered in leaves" Logan laughed. Riley tried to brush the leaves out of her hair with her fingers "Ouch" she had felt a bump behind her head. "You ok?". "Yay just a bruise" replied Riley. "Really cause it looks like your finally growing a horn" joked Logan.

"Ha ha...every funny...lets get going I'm staving".

After 30 mins of walking. Logan started huffing and puffing "I think I see it". Riley giggled "didn't you say you could out run a gold medal Olympic?". "Yay but that doesn't mean cross country or hiking...I don't got that much stamina...". "See I told you, you needed more exercise, but no you had to stay indoors watching tv and playing video games...damn couch potato...". "Oh shut it" Logan finally caught his breath "I had asthma...I wasn't allowed outside...exercise could had killed me".

Riley replied "Had...is the key word here". "Ugh...fine I'll start going to the gym...happy now?" Logan open the door to the gas station store.

"Look Logan how about this t-shirt" Riley smiled happily as she held up a neon green shirt with a quote 'stupid' with a red arrow pointing up. Logan standing near the microwave, waiting for the burritos to finish cooking, looks up "No anything but that one...and not that pink one either I see you eyeing it" . "Boo your no fun" Riley placed the shirt back and pulled out a black shirt with a superman logo. "How about this one?". "What? I don't what to wear that phony's logo...I'd prefer batman..." Logan stopped mid sentence ' _Oh my god...I just forgot...I fried batman_ ' Logan thought to himself ' _Nah..he gots to be alive...he's batman after all'_ at that moment the microwave beeps causing Logan to jump. "Well to bad that's the only shirt they have your size" Riley throws him the shirt and opens the microwave and grabs a burrito "Hot...hot..."

...

 _Somewhere miles underground in a lead shielded laboratory_

...

A young looking man wearing a dirty white lab coat screams "It's alive, it's alive!" At that moment Nasthalthia smacks him behide his head "George!". "Ouch...sorry...I just always wanted to say that". "How is he?" She was referring to the creature in a water like tube. "Mr. Brown...no I mean Doomsday 2 seems to be stable...no odd side effects as of yet". "How about the reprogramming?" She asked.

"He'll be under our control with the nano chip implant...He should be ready in 24hrs..."

"Good get him ready for his first mission..." Nasthalthia hands him a folder with photos of Logan and Riley.

...

 _Gas station parking lot_

...

 **Logan and Riley POV**

"So now what?" Asked Riley as she throw the empty brief case in the dumpster. "Well first we need a good hiding place and then find out who wanted to buy us" Logan pointed at the backpack they had just purchased to hold their belongings.

"How about heading to Smallville?...no one would think to find us in a small town...". "And how are we going to get there?...we don't even have a car...do you really think anyone would let us grab a ride with them?" Whine Logan. "I think your forgetting something...what do you think money's good for" Riley pulled out her new prepaid flip phone she had just purchased. "Who are you calling?".

"411 info...I'm going to see if I can get us a cab...". "And what ride a taxi all the way?!...do you know how expensive that is?!" Yelled Logan. Riley rolled her eyes "God and they say your the smart one...we're taking the cab to the nearest train or bus station."

 **It may be awhile for my next chapter update...got to figure a few things out and I have to study for my test in two weeks -_-'**

 **If your wondering where superman is he's still on his space mission, only 2 days have passed, so 2 days till superman returns...well I hope Bats and Flash finds them before Doomsday does...**


	7. Chapter 6 Bumpy Ride

Chapter 6 "Bumpy Ride"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

...

 _At the train station_

...

"Uh...Riley how are we going to buy train tickets?...we're minors". "Details, details...we just got to find the right sucker..." Riley scans the crowd. "How about that guy?" Logan nods he's head towards a men wearing a business suit. "No...to up tight...". "Wait that one!" Exclaimed Logan as he eyed a young man in his early twenties playing a guitar. He had a sign need ticket fare in his guitar case. "Yup...he'll do just fine" Riley smirked.

...

 _Watch tower_

...

Flash and Batman looking at the computer screen in disbelief. The screen had read 98.378% Clark Kent is the father. "Not telling him debs..." Flash pats Batman's shoulder. "Huh...and he always says I'm unreasonable playboy" (Referring to Damian's Birth). At that moment the computer across from them beeps. Batman slides in his revolving chair towards the computer. "We got a hit on the facial recognition...in Phoenix, Arizona Train Station...".

"Any idea where there heading?" Asked Flash. "They had boarded the 47 train to Kansas, at 10am..." Batman begin pulling out ticket purchases and read two where heading to "Smallville".

"So they have about 12hrs head start...when's the train getting to Smallville?".

"Tomorrow at 3pm" replied Batman. "Easy we just wait for them at the train station in Smallville..."

At that moment a alarm rings through out the watch tower

Booster Gold runs in "We got a big problem...a train was derailed by some kind of monster looking like Doomsday..."

Flash and Batman looked at each other confused for a moment. "It wouldn't be the 47 heading to Kansas right?" Asked Flash nervously.

"Huh...you guys already got the memo then?"

...

 _5 mins before derailment_

...

"So why are you guys heading to Smallville?...I mean if you don't mind me asking..." Felix had asked, he was sitting across from Riley and Logan. "uh..mmm" Logan looked nervously at Riley. "We're visiting our grandparents they live in Smallville" Riley replied quickly with a sweet smile.

"Without your folks permission?...It's odd to ask a complete stranger like myself to buy your guys tickets...". Logan glared at Felix "I think it best you stop asking questions...".

"Are you guys running away from something?...cause if you need help...I know this youth center phone num...". Riley interprets him "We can handle are selfs...". "Look I'll take you guys off the next stop and call the cops if you don't tell me the truth..." Felix pulls out his cellphone. Riley sighs "Look you do that and we say you kidnapped us...I can be very convincing..." Fake tears roll down her check. "Yup...she gots two years in middle school drama class...not only that we can also say you hit us" Logan smirked and pointed to his black eye.

"Fuck what the hell did I get myself into..." Replied Felix. "Hey you keep your mouth shut...and we keep ours shut...deal?" Logan reached out his right hand. "Fine..." Felix smacks Logan's hand.

* ** _BBOOOOMMMMM!*_**

"Wha!?" The train shakes and all three fall from their seats. "What the hell was that?" Asked Riley. "I think we just crashed..." Logan looked out the window. "Are you guys ok?" Asks Felix.

At that moment screams can be heard "Moonsster!"

"Uh...guys look out the window..." Logan points to a monster like creature with brownish black skin, covered in scars that looks like burns and bone like horns across its body. Felix and Riley look out the window "Wha...we need to run now!" Felix heads for their train cabins door but it's jammed. "Open it already!" Screamed Riley. "I'm trying too...but it's stuck!" Felix starts kicking the door. "Guys it's coming this way!" Howled Logan.

"There's a fire extinguisher jamming on the other side of the door!" Yelled Felix. "Riley see if you can get your body through the opening..." Logan and Felix try to push the sliding door as much as they can. Riley tries to fit in the small opening but only her head and right shoulder gets though.

...

 **Riley's POV**

...

I hear another loud booming sound...it's getting closer. Why couldn't I be smaller...I hear Logan and Felix urging me to hurry up. I'm trying but my body refuses to fit into the 1ft opening. If only I can just...

At that moment I picture appears in my mind. I see myself and another mirror image version of myself. This version of me is holding a odd looking symbol. Then same symbol that appeared on my back after mother passed away. "It's called the Mark of Transference" her eyes glow a beautiful emerald green "I can give you power to protect what you care the must...all you have to is reach for this".

"Who are you?" I ask nervously. "I am Countess Margaret Isabel Thoreaux, you and your brother are my only descendants...if you want my protection all you have to do is touch the Mark of Transference...hurry your running out of time..." She smiled kindly at me, but for some reason I felt a cold chill...

"Fine but you better protect Logan as well" I grab the Symbol and my body feels as if it's on fire. A large light engulfs me and Isabel.

"Of course...I promise to look after your brother" Isabel joins hands with Riley and then disappears inside the bright light...

...

 **Logan's POV**

...

"Riley?!" I scream as I notice she had fainted...

Felix pulls her out from between the sliding cabin door and holds her in his arms, "Nows not the time to pass out" he gently slaps her face...trying to wake her...but it doesn't seem to work...

The booming sound of the monster walking is getting louder as it gets closer and closer... At that moment I see Riley's whole body shake and her eyes jerk open...reviving a bright shade of emerald green eyes...' _Something's not right...Riley's eyes are blue...what's going on here?_ '

The monster starts pounding on the side of our train car. Shaking our car with us in it...It starts tiering the metal wall as if it were a tin can...

It begin screaming in blood chilling voice "Riillleeyyy!" Over and over again...

"A friend of yours?" Felix laughed nervously...

 **Hi guys next chapter I'll try to add some action ;)**

 **Remember to review and add to faves...thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7 Who's Isabel?

Chapter 7 "Who's Isabel?"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

 **Isabel's POV**

"Mmmm..." I moan _'it's been too long since I last had a body...it's a bit too young for my taste...but beggars can't be choosey...it was this or the boy'._ I roll my eyes after looking over at Logan.

At that moment the metal wall is ripped open and an ugly like troll creature can be seen. "Riley!" It screams. The young man holding me, laughs nervously as his hot amber eyes mets mine "A friend of yours?". I can see the fear in his eyes ' _How adorable_ ' I can feel a smile spread across my face.

"Stay away from her!" Logan tries to stand between us and the creature ' _Awww he's trying to protect me_ '. The monster reaches out his hand around Logan's throat and picks him up 3ft off the ground and throws him out of the train car. ' _Ouch that has got to hurt..._ ' I push myself off the young man ' _The energy I've been building since the moment I open my eyes...is at its peak...and thanks to Logan buying me time I can release it_ '

I feel the energy surge throughout my body as I release it against the ugly creature. Purple lighting bolts blast from my finger tips sending the monster flying.

...

 **Justice League Arrives**

...

Batman, Flash, Gold Booster, and Caption Marvel beam down from the watch tower.

Batman barks orders to his team "Flash and Gold Booster get the civilians to safety...Caption get him away from the train"

Doomsday screams in pain as he's sent flying 100 yards by a purple lighting bolt. "Well that was easy..." Captain Marvel says in surprise. Almost everyone is in shock as a young teen jumps out of the car train Doomsday had been in. "Riley?!" Flash exclaims. "Someone you know?" Question Gold Booster. "Move" Batman yells as he uses his grappling hook to move closer.

Doomsday shakes his head in confusion and stands up "You only caught me by surprise...that's not going to happen again...". "Whatever you say to help you sleep better at night..." Giggled Isabel. Doomsday roars a beast like sound as he charges at her. At that moment Batman grabs 'Riley' and uses his grappling hook to safety distance themselves from doomsday. They land on one of the train cars roof.

Captain Marvel knocks Doomsday down with both his hands, creating a large meteor size hole, he then sends him flying with his punches "This guy isn't that strong...probably a knock off...". Isabel's eyes light up as she watched Captain Marvel ' _I never seen a wizard with that much magic power before...I want it..._ ' She thought to herself. "Stay here where it's safe" Batman orders her. Isabel replies "Sorry...I don't think so..." as she disappears. Batman looks around but can't find the girl...it's as if she disappeared in thin air...

Isabel teleports herself infront of an unconscious Logan and kicks him "Nows not the time to be sleeping...". She sighs and grabs his arm "Even though I would love to watch how this fight turns out...I'm still not in full control of this body...its time to go _little brother_ ". They teleport and leave the Justice League to deal with the monster.

...

Captain Marvel is sent flying with a back hand slip. "Where are they?...Where have you hidden that bitch?" Doomsday jumped towards Batman. Batman backflips out of the way in time and throws a hand full of exploding batarangs blinding Doomsday.

Giving Captain Marvel time to pick up Doomsday in a bear hug and fly him hundreds of miles up. He divebombs Doomsday head first to the ground knocking him out.

"That takes care of the fake Doomsday..." Captain Marvel says to Gold Booster as he dusted his hands. Doomsday was boxed in a crushed train car behide him. "You think the police can transport him like that" Gold Booster tilted his head at Doomsday. "It should be fine...if they use a tow truck...I think..." Replied Captain Marvel.

Flash and Batman were whispering..."What she pulled a batman on you?...how's that even possible?...". "It may have something to do with the fact that she can easily send someone flying..." Replied Batman.

"So what are you guys whispering about?" Gold Booster pops his head infront of them, causing only the Flash to jump back in surprise "Whoa". Batman only glares "Wait here for police transport...Flash and I have other matters to attend to..." He calls up the watch tower for transport, beaming Flash and him away.

"Hmm...is it me or are they hiding something..." Gold Booster thought out loud.

...

 **Somewhere else**

...

"Urge..my head..." Logan sits up, confused as he places his hands on his head to help claim his aching headache. He groans "What the hell happen?..." He looks around and spots Riley sleeping next to him.

He had woken up to what looked like old abandoned building. "What's this?" A small book lay infront of him with an envelope reading "For Riley...love Isabel?...who's Isabel?". He opens the small red leather book and flips the pages "what language is this?" The only thing he could make out was the name _Gertrude_ on the first page.

"Ummm..." Moans Riley as she opens her eyes confused "Where...what...Logan!?".

"Riley...welcomed to the landed of the living" Logan handed Riley the letter and book. "What's this?...and where are we?..." Asked Riley still confused. "Well from what I can tell this looks like abandoned coffee shop...and someone by the name Isabel left that for you...".

"Isabel?...I thought I was dreaming..." Riley opens the letter and begins reading it to herself. "Who's Isabel?" Question Logan. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" replied Riley. "Well with all the weird things happening lately...I doubt there's anything to unbelievable..." Replied Logan.

"Ok...Margaret Isabel Thoreaux, she's supposed to be our great-great whatever grandmother...I think she's acting as my guardian angel or she's haunting me...either way I don't remember how we got here...I think the answers to our questions are in this letter..."

"Oh...so ghosts are real?...the next thing you'll tell me is that magic is also real" Logan mocks.

 **Thx nekochan1994 for the reviews ;) about the Terror Twins I have some ideas already in writing with their interactions with Logan and Riley not sure in what chapter they will appear yet...I have a few chapters almost done on dialogue just need to add details and stuff -_-' dialogue is easy for me but the details about describing feelings, places, and stuff is hard for me _ ...remember to review and add to faves ;)**


	9. Chapter 8 Welcome to Smallville

Chapter 8 "Welcome to Smallville"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

 _Dear Riley,_

 _You may be wondering where you are. I helped myself and borrowed your body...I used my magically powers to transport you and Logan to this coffeehouse it's called the "Talon" it belonged to your mother. It has an apartment complex upstairs that may come in handy for you and your brother. It may not look like it, but it has been newly rebuild and you should explore the "basement"._

 _Ps I left you a book I found, it belonged to one of my "old friend Gertrude". It really isn't to my liking but this spell book may come in handy for you. Oh and welcome to Smallville_

 _Love Isabel_

After reading the letter out loud Riley asked her brother "So...what now?". "Well...if she could have transported us magically, why didn't she do so in the beginning...do you know how much money we just wasted on tickets..." Logan complained. "Huh...you actually have a point there...I'll ask her next time I see her...plus I don't really like the fact she helped herself to using my body...". "So she basically possessed you? Do feel or remember anything when it happen?..." Asked Logan. Riley feels s cold sweat coming on "No nothing...I can't recall anything from the moment the monster shows up...everything's a blur". Logan rubs her head kindly "Don't think about it to hard...I mean she did help us out...so she can't be bad...right?". Riley replies "Ya I might be just over thinking it...".

"Let's go check out the basement...I'm curious to find out what Isabel meant by _'something interesting_ '..." Logan said as he jumped off his bar seat.

Afterwards they find a flight of stairs in the storage room...

"So how much deeper do you think we'll have to walk?" Asked Riley as she held out her hand, she used her violet flames as a torch. "What you're tired of walking?" Logan looked down the long turning staircase. "No but, my arm is getting tired, holding it up like this..." Complained Riley. "I think we're almost at the bottom..."

They stood in front of a large mental door with a number keypad lock. "So now what?" Riley asked. "well...we need a password...any idea what the password is?" Logan began looking over the keypad. "How about just melting the damn thing..." Riley says. "Riley that won't work...think about it...your just brake it...then for sure it won't open". "Fine then how about inputting our birthday?" Suggests Riley.

"Like hell, that will work..." Logan clicks in their birthday, as soon as he clicks enter the metal door opens. "Don't say it...don't say anything..." Logan signs. Riley only smirks at Logan.

"Oh there's a light switch..." Logan clicks the switch and to their surprise the lights actually turn on. "Ok so...who's paying the electric bills?.." Riley looked around the area, there was a large gym area and what looked like a laboratory in the far back. There was even a large computer monitor against the wall. "Uh...a secret base?...mom had a secret base and never told me!" Exclaimed Logan "Ow". Riley had elbowed Logan "well look in the bright side...now you can work out just like you promised me" Riley pointed towards the gym.

"Well this actually explains a lot of why mom had to work out of town all the time..." Signs Logan. "Hey think uncle Carter knows?" Asks Riley. "If by chance maybe he actually worked with mom...I mean think about it... he does have military background...".

"You know what...I'm going to call him...I haven't seen him in months" Riley pulls out her cellphone, "huh, no signal...must be to deep underground...I'll go upstairs and make the call". "Riley don't call him...".

"Why?" Asked Riley. Logan looked nervous "I just realized something...when we were kidnapped...there was a LexCorp van parked near us...". "So, what does that have to do with uncle Carter?" Asked Riley. "He works for LexCorp...I don't think it's a coincidence...". "Wait you think he's behind our kidnapping!...He would never do that!...He's family!" Screamed Riley. "No...I know he wouldn't...not unless something happened to him..."

...

 _ **LexCorp Hidden laboratory**_

...

Screams can be heard echoing the long cold looking hallways. A man in his 50s laid strapped to a cold machine, cables, wires and an odd looking helmet was attached to his head and chest. His whole body jerked wildly. His eyes wide with horror, his fists clenched with blanched knuckles. "Shut the machine off" screamed Luthor.

Luthor stands next to the man strapped to the machine and whispers to his ear "It wouldn't have to be this way Mr. Bowfly...all I want to know is how long you've been working with Lana Lang behide my back...and about the reasons she hide the fact she had children...are they mine?". He spits in Luthor's face "There mine...". Luthor wipes his face "Really?...well then we'll see since the test results are almost ready..." He turns to the lab doctor sitting next to a computer screen. "Turn it up".

...

 _ **3 hours later**_

...

"How much has he told you about the children's possible whereabouts?" Asked Luthor. "Not much...the memory reading machine can only get a few fragments of images from Carter Bowfly...were still trying to piece the info together..." Replied a lab doctor. "And what of the DNA results?". "Riley tested positive as you daughter but...Logan had tested negative...there seems to be some alien like DNA...mixed in I've never seen anything like this sir" he hands Luthor the test results.

Luthor quickly scans the report ' _This is Kyptonian DNA?...how is that possible...no wait this can be beneficial for me_ ' a small smile begins to spread as thoughts of how he'll raise he's ' _son_ ' and daughter in his image.

...

 _ **Watch Tower**_

...

Batman begins reading an open window on his computer screen...

 _'A Texas mother of twins gets the shock of her life when doctors revealed that her 11-month-old boys do not have the same father. Mia Washington decided to get some expert advice when she and her partner noticed that twins Justin and Jordan had different facial features. Tests revealed what had happened - two eggs had been fertilized by two different men at the same time and the twins had two different fathers..._

 _Among dizygotic twins, in rare cases, the eggs are fertilized at different times with two or more acts of sexual intercouse, either within one menstrual cycle (superfecundation) or, even more rarely, later on in pregnancy (superfetation). This can lead to the possibility of a woman carrying fraternal twins with different fathers (half-siblings) This phenomenon is known as heteropaternal superfecundation...'_

Batman closes the window on his computer screen and deletes a file marked 'Riley's test results'.

Flash walks in "Hey bats...do you think the kids are still heading to Smallville?".

"There must be a reason..." Batman runs a search on properties own by Lana Lang...

 **Bats should know better then to keep secrets from his friends -_-' ...so what do you guys think? I thought the whole twins being one from Superman and one from Lex would make a very interesting story...that's why the title is Hero or Villain...I wonder who's foot steps they will follow... Remember to review and add to faves! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9 Who are You

Chapter 9 "Who are you?"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

...

 **Talon Basement**

...

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?!" Yells an old looking man. He had hazel eyes, long white-grey hair on the sides with with a patch of brownish red hair on top, his messy hair reached his shoulders and he had long white grayish bread. Riley and Logan jump in surprise "Um..." Riley whispers. "Speak up Miss I can't hear you!". "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first" demanded Logan. "Or should I call the police and have you arrested..." He stated coldly. "And I bet they would be very interested in the fact that you have a secret base" Riley pointed out.

"Fine...my name is ' _Jules Thorul_ '...now what are your names and how did you get access in here?" He says to them as unfriendly as he could. Logan looks at Riley and she nods her head "My name is Logan Lang and this is my sister Riley...". Jules smiles as the name poked his interest "Are you two by any chance related to Lana Lang?". "She's are mom...did you know her?" Asked Riley. "I'm just one of her 'business partners'...in all the years working with her...she never mention having children...how old are you two?" Jules gives them a look over ' _I wonder_ '.

"Well she never mention having a business partner...so I guess we're even in that department...we're 15...anyway what type of work did you two do?" Asked Logan. "That's a bit complicated...so how's your mother I haven't heard from her in a long while...".

Riley replied sadly "She...she passed away last week". "I'm sorry...for your loss..." Jules places his hands on their shoulders "How about I take you both out for lunch?...we can talk more later...".

...

 **Luthor's office in** ** _Metropolis_**

...

Luthor slaps Nasthalthia across her face causing her to fall to the ground "You thought I wouldn't find out..."

"I don't know what your talking about..." Nasthalthia holds her hand against her glowing red cheek. Luthor picks her up by the hair and drags her. He throws her against his office window. She screams as he presses her head against the window and whispers in her ear "Just because you're family...doesn't mean I can't kill you...do you want to end up like Lionel?". "I'm sorry...it won't happen again...I swear..." Nasthalthia cries.

"Good...now get the hell out of my office!" Luthor yells. Nasthalthia quickly stomps out of his office angry ' _Don't think I'll forget this Lex...I'll get rid of those bastards one way or another...I will not share the Luthor family fortune with those illegitimate bastards!_ '

Luthor begins to recall how he ended his father in this same office years ago...

 _Lex shattering the office window by shooting it and pushing his father Lionel out the open window, letting him fall 40 stories to his death..._

...

 **Watch Tower**

...

Batman marks the names of two buildings on his print out. "Maybe I should be out there searching..." Flash taping his foot, he had been waiting on batman, time moved slowly for the speedster. Every second that passed felt like a year had gone by.

"I have two properties owned by Lana in Smallville, one business in the middle of the town and a farm house a few miles from the Kent's..." Stated Batman.

"So what are we waiting for?...lets go find them already!" Flash zips across the room and grabs the address print out and runs to the zeta tubes.

Batman signs "Why can't he think before he acts...we still don't know what they are capable of...". Batman pulls out a small green meteor stone from a lead box and puts it in his utility belt before heading out to the zeta tubes.

...

 **Diner in Smallville**

...

"Our birthday was in May..." Logan was answering all of Jules questions eagerly. By now he even knew his favorite color, his likes and dislikes "Oh we started school late cause of all the moving...mom said it was cause of her work...we couldn't stay in one place for to long...". Jules observed that Logan was friendly and easy going, while Riley was more interested in quietly listening and observing her surroundings, and her answers were short and always to the point. Jules smiled at Riley, ' _Her personality is similar to mine...She's a smart one...she doesn't trust easily...I'm going to have to win her over_ '.

The waitress walks up and hands them their meal, Logan had a honey apple-salad and vegan green monster smoothie, ' _I can't believe someone can actually drink that stuff_ ' the waitress thought to herself. She then handed Riley her triple meat bacon cheeseburger, French fries and coke. Logan rolls his eyes as he looks at Riley's plate "Do you know how they kill that poor helpless animals your eating?". Riley drowns her cheeseburger in ketchup "The animals don't feel anything, they stun them and then slice their throats, it's fine...". "It's murder!" Logan cries. "And blending grassroots isn't?...it was once alive too...taking in oxygen just like any other living being...please stop questioning my eating habits already and I won't question yours..." Riley takes a large bite of her burger. "See what I have to put up with" Logan complains to Jules.

Jules laughs "And that's why we bless the animals before we eat them, so we can appreciate their death...waitress can I have what she's having!". "Traitor..." Logan mumbles as he slides down in his chair and drinks his grass smoothly slowly. Riley and Jules laughing at Logan and enjoying their cheeseburgers.

Logan suddenly looks right through Jules skin to his muscles, he sees Jules's bones and screams in shock. He closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands but the images of his hand bones can be seen. "Stop...make it stop!". Riley grabs his arm "Logan what's wrong?". "I see everyone's bones...make it stop!". ' _X-Ray vision?!...It's time to go_ ' Jules throws some bills on the table ' _We're drawing in a crowd of onlookers'_. Jules helps Logan to his feet and hugs him protectingly "He's having a panic attack please move aside!" He shouts at the crowd.

Logan finally claiming down outside "ugh...I'm ok now...just a little nauseous" he looks around and stares at his hands "And I thought super hearing was bad...". "Logan!" Riley screams, she looks worryingly at Jules ' _Great now he knows_ ' . Jules smiles "You don't have to worry...I won't tell anyone about his abilities...actually I may be able to help Logan control them...". "Really how?" Logan asks. "Let's just say I have some experience in this department...".

...

 _About 15 years ago_

...

"Jor-El is faking my death really necessary?" Asked Jules. "It's the only way Kal-El will be able to fulfill his destiny". "I hope he can forgive me..."Jules looks down on a grave stone reading ' _Here lies Lionel Luthor, May he Rest in Peace_ '

 **Lionel Luthor in Smallville was one of my fave characters in the TV series...I think he'll be a great influence on the kids ^_^**

 **Reviews always welcomed and add to faves ;)**


	11. Chapter 10 Flower Shop

Chapter 10 "Flower shop"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

...

 _ **Smallville, Talon Base**_

...

"What I need you to do is concentrate...concentrate on this box and see if you can tell what's inside..." Jules places a handheld box on the table infront of where Logan was sitting. "I...can't...I can't do this" Logan complains as rests his head on the table. "You can do this, just relax your mind and focus only at the box, concentrate in seeing what's inside...".

Logan sits up quickly. He does as he's told and focuses on the box after a few minutes "I see it!...it's a lighter?". "Good, but the hard part is reading the inscriptions...can you see them?".

Logan reads a quote out loud _"There is nothing impossible to him who will try"._

Jules smiles "It's a quote from Alexander the Great" he opens the box and hands the lighter to Logan "Its yours...unfortunately I only have one" he looks over to Riley. "It's fine I don't need one" Riley shows her hand and a small violet flame forms on her fingertips. "Now that's a very interesting ability...is that all you can do?" Jules asks Riley.

"Well not sure...I guess I should ask Isabel...she only gave me this weird looking spell-book and asked me to study it..." Riley holds up the red leather book. "Isabel?!" Jules thinks to himself ' _that can't be possible...is she trying to possess Riley like she did Lana?'_

Jules walks behide Riley where she's seating and lifts the back of her shirt. "What the hell!?" Riley screams in surprise, she slaps his hand and tries to cover her back. "Riley is that a tattoo?" Logan asks as he tilts his chair back to get a good view. "No it's not!...I don't know what it is!" Riley exclaims. "Where did you get it?" Jules worriedly asks. "I don't know...it just appeared the next day after mom died...". "Did you experience any memory lost?...anytime you can't recall?...any missing hours?" Jules questions her. Riley tries to recall when it first happen "I think the first time I lost 5 hours...and then just minutes after that...until today I lost another 2 hours...". "So that means she still doesn't have complete control on you..." Jules sighs in relief.

"What do you mean by control?" Logan ask. "Margaret Isabel Thoreaux, is a murdering witch, she will do anything for power...she even possessed your mother...and murdered someone when using her body...she's a very dangerous vengeful spirit...".

Riley slides down in her chair "Great...I knew something was off when I talked to her". Jules pats Riley's shoulder "I'll find a way to get her out of your body...your will must be stronger then Lana that may be why she's having a hard time possessing you...no matter what Isabel says don't trust her...don't give in to her...".

Jules begins studying Riley's spell-book "Well this book has some type of magically incantations, all in old Latin...hexes, charms, curses...I can't see any harm in you learning them...". "Are you sure?" Riley asks nervously. "Even though this is not my speciality It seems to me, even without Isabel's inference you may actually have an aptitude for magic...". "But I don't know how to read Latin!" Riley complains. "Well your in luck...I can teach you...I'll teach you the simple ones first and the basics of Latin..." Jules writes down on a sheet of paper the name of a spell, the proper pronunciation, and it's effects "Try reading this one first...".

Riley reads the spell out loud _"Sursum?". "_ Prefect...you actually have apt for this...your pronunciation was perfect" Jules writes down a few more. "Ah...guys?" The spell had sent Logan flying to the ceiling "can someone please get me down!". Riley and Jules look at each other in surprise "There might be a spell here somewhere...give me a moment..." Jules begins flipping the pages.

After 5 minutes "Oh come on!...hurry it up my neck is cramping..." Logan complains. "Why don't you just try and fly down then?" Riley replies. Jules rises his eye brow "You can fly?". Logan signs "And what go splat on the floor!".

Riley whispers to Jules "He's bad at landing...". "Well why don't we use this opportunity for you to practice your landing skills...Riley here can stop you from hitting the ground...". "Ah...what's the fun in that...I want him to go splat!" Riley giggles. "Riley!" Logan screams angrily.

...

 _2 hours later_

...

"That was fun..." Riley smiling happily. "Speak for yourself...thanks to you two I may have actually develop a fear of heights!" Complains Logan. Jules pats Logan's shoulder "it wasn't that bad...". "Then next time you can be Riley's guinea pig!" Logan whines.

At that moment an alarm bell rings, Jules taps on the computer monitor "Seems we have a guest". The three watch the monitor and notice a man dressed in a red suit with a lighting bolt standing outside of Nell's Flower shop, he was looking in the window. "I'm guessing he's not there to buy a banquet..." Replied Riley. Jules sighs "As the store owner, I guess I should have a talk with him...before he draws in anymore attention" a crowd was already forming across the street. "Oh great another cape crusader..." Jules response as he sees Batman appear next to Flash. "Uh...I think they may be looking for us..." Mumbles Logan.

"Maybe we should leave...we don't want to cause you anymore problems..." Riley looks to the floor as she says this sadly. "Don't say that...you two are the closest thing to grandchildren I have...your not causing me any trouble at all...stay here, and I'll deal with them..." Jules smiles reinsuring to them that he can handle the two heroes before using the elevator connecting to the flower shop's office. (Nell's flower shop is attached to the Talon)

...

 **Batman and Flash POV**

...

Flash holding an slice of apple pie, "I spoke to a waitress down the street...says two teens fitting there description...came in to this shop...she remembers them well cause the boy was having a panic attack or something..." Flash takes a large bite of his apple pie and talks with his mouth full "But the store...muh...is close...". Batman sighs "I would have prefer to come at night..." He clicks his utility belt and pulls out a pic lock tool.

At that moment the door swings open causing both heroes to jump back in surprise, but really to take action. An old man appears behide the door, tilting he's head "Uh...can I help you with anything gentlemen?".

"Can we come inside?" Batman asks as he puts away his tools. "Of course...come this way...my names Jules I'm the store owner..." He shows them in any waves at the crowd, he closes the door and shuts the blinds to the windows. "So is there a flower arrangement your both interested in, right now I have a special on Irises..." Jules shows them a beautiful display of white-blueish irises.

"I'd prefer white lilies" Flash responses. Batman interrupts them "We're not here for flowers...we were told...that two teenagers were seen entering your store...". Jules begins to work on a flower arrangement "You need to more specific...believe it or not but I do have a lot of young costumers..."

Batman states "A boy and girl going by the name, Logan and Riley, ones tall, black hair and grey eyes...the other small petite, blue dyed hair...". Jules interrupts him "Oh yes...they we're lost and I gave them some directions to a farm house...outside of town". "But I just checked there?" Flash whines. "Maybe you just missed them..." Jules finishes a small bouquet of lilies and hands them to Flash "There on the house...". "Ah..thank you?" Flash smiles. "Can we look around?" Batman asks _'He's hiding something..._ ' He thinks to himself. Jules begins picking up some flower vases "Sure go ahead...I'm just going to clean up here".

After 15 minutes of searching nothing looked out of place. "Maybe we should check next door?" Flash asks Batman. Jules answers "Are you talking about the Talon?...if so I think I have the keys somewhere..." He pulls out a set of keys from behide the counter. "Do you know the owner of that building?" Asks Batman. "Well all I know is that the building belongs to a niece of Nell...she's the former owner of this flower shop...I just look after the building next door for her ..." Jules hands the keys to Batman.

At that moment the store's front door slams open and a young man yells at Batman and Flash "What the hell are you guys doing here in Smallville?...what's going on here?..."

"Conner?" Flash yells in surprise. Jules turns his back and faces way from the young man ' _Not good._.. _what's he doing here?'_

 **Next chapter lots of family "love" ;) remember to review and add to faves!**


	12. Chapter 11 Father?

Chapter 11 "Father?"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

Jules pretends to be cleaning his gardening scissors with an old rag, he ducks his head low so his long hair can cover his face ' _what am I going to do?_ '. "What are you doing here?" Flash asks nervously. Conner Kent pulls out his cellphone and shows it to him "I got a tweet from an old high school friend...that you guys where in town!...what's going on?". "Uh...we just came for a bouquet" Flash proudly shows his lilies. "Bats! What's going on?" he pushes Flash bouquet way from his face. Batman sighs "We were going to tell you later...after we find them...". "Find? Who's them?..." Conner exclaims. Flash whispers in his ear "Superman's long lost kids...congrats you're an uncle...".

"What? How's that posable?" Conner covers his mouth in shock. Flash begins to explain "When a man loves a woman...". "Flash!" Batman glares at him "Nows not the time to be joking around...we need to find them before Luthor does...". "Why is he after them?" Conner asks. "We don't know...whatever he wants them for isn't good" Batman opens the front door to leave. "Thanks for the flowers" Flash yells as he waves good-bye. Jules keeps his head down and only waves with his left hand. Conner sees a ring on his hand that catches his attention ' _that ring belongs to Lionel?_ ' . "You!?" He screams and grabs Jules by the collar lifting him off the ground.

"Conner!?" Flash and Batman yell in surprise. "Bats lock the door!" Conner yells. Batman closes the door and locks it "Conner do you know him?". "Yea...his my father... Lionel Luthor!...the man that raised me!". "What!?" Flash exclaims. Lionel coughs "Wrong Lionel...can't breath". Conner puts him down but doesn't release him "What do you mean?". Lionel sighs "I'm not Lionel Luthor of earth-2...I'm this world's Lionel...so can you please release me now?".

"And how do we know your telling the truth?" Batman asks. "We can just ask Jor-El" Lionel states. "Superman's dad?...but isn't he suppose to be dead?..." Flash lifts his eyebrow confused. "I'm his acting oracle...I can channel him...in times of emergencies..." Lionel pushes Conner and pulls out a chair to seat down, "This can take a few minutes" he sits down and closes his eyes.

"What are we really going to believe this guy?!" Conner screams angrily. Batman glares at Conner to shut up. At that moment a flash of white light engulfs Lionel. His eyes glow white. "Ok...I think he's telling the truth..." Flash takes a few steps back as Lionel begins to float in the air knocking the chair over.

He lands gently on the ground and in a booming voice "I am Jor-El...why have you summon me?". "Uh...bats...what now? Flash asks nervously.

...

 **Talon's Base**

...

A few minutes before...

Riley and Logan still glued to the computer monitor "Turn the volume on...I can't hear anything..." Riley complains. "I'm trying...hold on..." Logan accidentally shuts off the monitor. "What the hell, Logan!...move" Riley pushes Logan out of the way, and begins clicking on the keyboard. "Stop! It your going to break it!" Logan pushes Riley away from the monitor "No I'm fixing it!". "Damn it I know what I'm doing!" Complains Logan. Riley yells " _Evertere"_ sending Logan to float mid-air, as she holds him up with her right hand, she begins typing with her left hand. "Riley put me down this instant!" Logan yells.

"Be quiet...I'm trying to multi-task" Riley finally gets the monitor working "Ha told you I could get it working!" Riley smirks. "Fine...now just get the sound working! And while your at it put me down!" Logan screams angrily.

...

 **Nell's Flower Shop**

...

"Where are Logan and Riley Lang?" Batman demands. Jor-El answers "They are safe with us...". "Where exactly?" Conner corrects. "Downstairs, waiting and watching" Jor-El points to a hidden camera. "Ok...so why did Lionel Luthor fake his death?" Flash asks, everyone looks at him surprised he actually said something smart for once.

"It was necessary for Kal-El to fulfill his destiny..." Jor-El replies. "Do you know how much he suffered because of this?!...he blamed himself because he thought he couldn't save you!" Conner angrily shouts at Jor-El. "It was a decision I forced Lionel to make...do not blame him...". "And what are you planning to do with the children?" Batman concernedly asks. "I only wish to protect them...and help them fulfill their own destinies...". "What destinies?...what do you mean?" Conner demands, but Jor-El vanishes with a flash of light and the words he says linger in the air "In time they will know..."

"That was not very helpful" Flash points out. Lionel only shakes his head side to side and sighs "Tell me about it...he's always been very cryptic...he never gives me a straight answer". "Reminds you of someone?" Conner smirks. "I doubt I was that bad..." Lionel says.

"So can I meet my niece and nephew now?" Conner asks happily ' _I wonder if they take after Clark in the looks department_ '. "That's fine with me...but shouldn't we wait for Kal-El to personally tell them, he's the father?" Lionel shows them a secret elevator hidden behind his office. "How'd we miss this?" Flash asks Batman in surprise. Even Batman was surprised, he had thought he had combed every inch of the store.

"Oh and one more thing, I've been living as Jules Thorul these past 15 years...that's how the children know me...So please refrain from calling me Lionel Luthor." The last comment was meant for Conner as he stares at him. "I make no promises..." Conner states. "You still don't trust me?" Jules asks. "I've learned to never trust a Luthor" Conner states coldly. "That must be extremely difficult for you son...sense your half Luthor...". "I'm not your son! So don't you dare call me that again!" Conner yells angrily.

"I can feel the family love all the way to here.." Flash jokingly says to Batman as they step into the elevator. Batman only crosses his arms and sighs.

...

 **Talon Base**

...

"Great now their gone and it's all your fault" Riley complains as she drops Logan to the floor. He lands on his bottom "Ow...my fault...your the one who wanted me to turn on the volume!". "Ya turn it on!...not shut off the monitor!" Riley sits on her chair and crosses her arms. "Maybe if we switch cameras..." Logan walks up to Riley and tries clicking on the keyboard. "No not that button...your going to shut it off again!".

"How about this one?" A voice answers behind them causing them to jump in surprise. "What ya looking at anyway?" Flash asks with a smile.

"Uh...hi?" Logan manages to say. Riley looks over at Jules with a concern look. "There friends...they came to help..." Jules tries to reinsure Riley. "Friends?...speak for yourself..." Conner says bitterly. "Conner behave..." Batman glares at him. "Fine..." He mumbles.

Riley whispers to Logan "Who's the Jerk-ward disrespecting Jules...is it me or does he have anger management issues...". "Don't know...don't like him..." Logan whispers back. Conner picks up their conversation with his super hearing ' _Great they hate me...'_ he sighs.

"So how much has your mother ever told you about your father?" Batman asks Logan and Riley. Logan and Riley look at each other confused about the question. "Uh...just that he was...well special?" Logan replies. "And he married someone else...I guessing he never really loved mom" Riley replies coldly and crosses her arms.

' _Oh man...Clark's so going to have his hands full with this one_...' Conner eyes Riley. Riley sees Conner eyeing her "Excuse me?...don't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to stare...". "Sorry I didn't mean to offend" Conner then looks over at Logan. "You're not my type...so eyes to yourself mister..." Logan tells Conner. Conner becomes flustered "Wha?". "I didn't know you swing that way" joked Flash.

...

 **Nasthalthia's secret base**

...

"Didn't your uncle warn you about going after those brats?" George asked as he was typing on his computer. "I don't pay you for your opinions...now do the job I do pay you for!" Nasthalthia screams. "Fine...but do you know how hard it is to hack a jailhouse that isn't supposed to exist?..." George complains. After a few minutes of typing "Found him...his being held as a meta human...cell level 2...I guess they don't find him very threatening...".

"And that is their biggest mistake...just like his predecessor...with every lost battle...he gets stronger..." Nasthalthia smiles evilly.

 **More background info in next chapter! Remember to review and add to faves! THX for reading ;)**


	13. Chapter 12 Lies and Secrets

Chapter 12 "Lies and Secrets"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

...

 **Meeting Room in watch tower**

...

"Why don't you guys take a tour with Conner...take in the sights...while we grown-ups have a talk..." Flash says with a friendly smile. Riley complains "We don't need a babysitter" and Logan sighs "I second that motion...". Conner drags them out of the meeting room "Too bad...it's not debatable...".

"So how should we do this?...tell him I'm alive first or the fact that he has children?" Jules asks. "Well why not at the same time?...I wonder can the man of steel get a heart attack...or is he going to faint?" Laughs Flash.

"We also need to find out why Luthor is after them..." Batman states. "I may know the reason...you see my son was extremely obsessed with Lana Lang even after she left him...to the point that he has even tried to clone the perfect version of her..." Jules says sadly. "That's...just plain creepy" Flash shivers in disgust. Even batman was surprised how insane Lex obsession was "Why did she even married him to begin with?". Jules looks away for a moment and sighs "I...I...thought I was doing the right thing at the time...I forced her into the marriage...to act as my spy and find out if Lex knew Kal-El's secret...I'm the one who split them apart...". Batman asks "Does Clark knows this?". Jules answers "Yes...and he told me at that time...that he couldn't forgive me...".

"Ok...so now why did Lana not tell Clark about the kids?" Flash points out "I mean didn't they love each other?...why didn't they just get back together after she left Lex?". "Lana had stolen a power nano-suit from Lex that had the ability to absorb kryptonite and mimic Kal-El's abilities...she was forced with a cruel choice...save Kal-El and half of Metropolis form a kryptonite powered bomb...or watch it exploded...".

"Wha...that's just missed up" Flash places his hands on his head and leans on the table, he had heard more then he would like. "Who was behide the attack?" Batman asks. "Lex...at the time he knew Kal-El's secret...he had some of his memories sealed by Tess Mercer my daughter before her ' _death_ '...that may be the reason why he has no idea that Clark and Superman are one and the same..." Jules answered.

Flash says "ok..ok but that still doesn't explain why she kept Clark in the dark about the kids". Jules rubs his hand though his hair "That's something that even I don't know...even though I worked with her...on a number of occasions...she never told me she even had children...I just found out about them today...".

...

 **Cafeteria in Watch Tower**

...

"I can't hear what they're talking about..." Logan whispers in Riley's ear. Conner taps Logan's shoulder from behind, he had just came back from the cafeteria line with their sodas "Sound proof". "What?" Exclaims Logan. Conner hands them their sodas and sits across from them, "You're not the only one with super hearing...that's why the meeting rooms are sound proof...and I don't have anger management issues..." He stares at Riley as he says that last part. "Really you could have fooled me..." Riley says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

"Look can't we just start over...get to know each other...and be friends?" Conner pleads. "Fine but only if you apologize to Jules first" replies Riley as she crosses her arms. "What for?" Conner complains. "Even though we were watching the monitor without sound...we saw you lifting Jules by the shirt and it looked like you were yelling at him...what was that all about anyway?" Logan says. "Uh...fine...I'll apologize" Conner mumbles. "And a hug too!" Riley adds. "What?" Conner looks at them surprised. "Yea a real apology is sealed with a hug..." Logan conforms.

...

 **Meeting room in Watch Tower**

...

"What where you working with Lana?" Asks Batman. Jules explains "I was tracking down Kryptonian artifacts per Jor-El's orders...anything that was dub dangerous...were to be destroyed...Lana had helped me in finding them...".

"How did you manage to live in Smallville, without Clark or Conner ever running in to you?" Flash asks. "I've been living in Smallville for the past 5years...and the reason why they never released I was living there...is because whenever they went to visit Martha...She would give me a call...". "Wha!?" Flash yells in surprise.

"Clark's mother Martha Kent...knows that your alive?" Batman asked in surprise. "We're good friends..." Jules says with a smile "I think we should leave that last part out...when telling Kal-El...I wouldn't want to cause trouble between mother and son..."

...

 _An alarm bell rings though out the watch tower_

...

"Not again..." Whines Flash. Batman brings up a monitor "We have a jailbreak...". "Is that all?...I thought it was going to be something serious..." Flash breaths a sigh of relief. _"It's_ _Belle Reve"_ replies Batman.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth..." Complains Flash.

...

 _Meanwhile_

...

"What's with the alarm" Logan complains as he covers his ears. Conner sighs "It usually means trouble...".

The alarm shuts off and a voice can be heard over head, "All present league members to the zeta tubes!"

"So what now?" Asks Riley. "I'm guessing we'll have to cancel the tour and pick it up another time..." Conner gets up from his seat "wait here until I get back".

Logan stares at Riley "So are we going to listen to him?". Riley smirks "When have we ever listened to directions?"

...

 **Belle Reve**

...

A large crown of inmates are making a run for it, though a large hole from what seemed to be a underground prison...hidden under the Belle Reve Asylum near Kansas...

"Lord a'mercy!" Screams Tommy Terror happily as he jumps in the air and pumps his right arm. "Mmm...finally some..fre'sh err" Tuppence Terror stretches her arms above her head. "Thx's for the help big ol" Tommy taps Doomsday arm. He only grunts ' _Now where am I going to find those brats_?' Doomsday thinks to himself.

Captain Boomerang screams "It's every man for himself" as he throws a boomerang at the nearest police car, causing it to explode. Guns shooting and screams can be heard all around.

"I'm fixin to leave" Tommy says to his sister. "I do beli'eve that are cue to go" replied Tuppence.

 **I'm studying the proper southern accent on Google -_-' I think I got it down ok _...**

 **Ps I'm from California so I've never really heard southern accent before so if you have some suggestions please comment!**

 **More action next chapter! Remember to add to faves thx for reading ;)**

 **Also this version is more based on Smallville's Justice League and a few I added ;)**

 **Current heroes in Justice League...**

Superman, _Flash_ , Batman, Green Arrow, Wonderwoman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Aquaman, Cyborg, Stargirl, Zantanna, Supergirl, Red Tornado (Tess Mercer), Booster Gold, Green Lantern(s), Blue Lantern, Nightwing, _Captain Marvel_ , _Hawkgirl_

 **Former Teen Titans but are now apart of JL**

Superboy, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Wonder Twins, Raven, _Aqualad_

 **Current Teen Titans (Unknown please give me ideas -_-')**

 **MIA or Dead**

Hawkman, Impulse, Speedy (Mia), Dr. Fate, The Flash (Jay Garrick)

 **Currently in space mission** : Superman, Green Lantern, Martian ManHunter

 **That's all I can think of...I may add more later ;)**

Edit 


	14. Chapter 13 Terror Twins

Chapter 13 "Terror Twins"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

...

 **Watch Tower**

...

"I don't think we're supposed to be here" whispers Logan. They had sneaked into the zeta tube room, where all the heroes had gathered. "Shhh...it's fine they haven't notice us..." Riley whispers back. "Who hasn't noticed?" Conner stood behind them with his arms crossed. "Uh...it was her idea" Logan points at Riley. "Really Logan?...Way to throw your sister under the bus..." She sighs. "Didn't I tell you two to wait?" Conner says with a hint of anger. "We're teenagers...when have a teen ever listened to an adult?" Riley says with a playful smile. Conner only sighs.

At that moment the WonderTwins jump Conner from behind and cover his eyes..."Guess who?" They say at the same time. Conner begins to fume "Zan...Jayna!...I'm not in the mood!". Zan "Your no fun", Jayna "Ya no fun at all" they say it at the same time. "I'm already have my hands full with one set of twins...I can't deal with you too!" Conner yells. "What other set of twins?" Zan and Jayna ask. Conner looks back to where Riley and Logan had been standing "Oh that's just great there gone!"

Red Tornado voice echoes through out the watch tower "Mass group transfer in...5...4"

"Oh fuck..." Conner yells at Zan and Jayna "Help me find them before..." He gets cut off as the transfer begins.

...

 **Belle Reve**

...

"Ah...Riley I blame you...if we die..." Logan and Riley were now hiding behind a mini van as gun shots and screaming can be heard all around them "Hey why do I always get the blame for all the bad ideas?!" Riley sighs. "Cause it was your bad idea to begin with!" Logan complains.

"Well, I'll be darned!?" Tuppence appears infront of the vehicle. "Two lil lambs?" Tommy replies with a smirk. "Umm..hi" says Riley nervously. "Howdy do?...what a purdy lil thing like you doing in a place like th's?" Tommy leans over Riley and flashes a smile. Logan stands up and gets in between them "Hey don't get so close to my sister..." Logan says as he pushes Tommy back. "Whachu a say'n?...say that aga'in?" Tommy lefts Logan up by his red jacket collar. "Looky hyeer! he's one of them super fanboys" Tuppence points at Logan's t-shirt with a superman logo. "Ya superman fan?..." Tommy asks lifting Logan higher "I hate Superman" he throws Logan towards a large building. "Logan!" Riley screams.

Logan gets caught mid-air by a invisible energy ' _Are you ok_?' A voice in his head can be heard. "Uh?..." Logan can bleary say as he gently gets put to the ground _'Stay hidden...while we deal with them_ ' the female voice tells him. "Who's we?" Logan asks. A loud familiar male voice screams in Logan's head ' _You're so grounded when we get back_!'. "Conner?" Logan exclaims.

"You bastard!" Riley hands get engulfed in dark purple flames. "For crying out loud!...she's one of them hero's!" Tuppence lifts her fist at Riley only to get blasted unconsciously by her fire. "Gosh dang...Cut off d'flames...I don't want ta hurt ya!" Tommy grabs Riley's arms over her head keeping her from moving her hands, he pins her against the wall of the van. "You sent my little brother flying!" Riley screams. "And ya sent my lil sis flying too...how about we call it ev'en?" Tommy leans in closer. "And why should I?" Riley says angrily. "Cuz your got the cutest lil tush I ev'er did seen..." He smirks at Riley. "Wha?" Riley opens her mouth in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Conner taps Tommy's shoulder. "What caint ya see I'm be'sy!" Tommy yells. Only to meet a fist from Superboy, sending him flying sideways. "What the hell, took you so long...stupid babysitter!...I think am going to need therapy!..." Riley nags at Conner. "Wha?..what happen?" Conner asks. Riley shivers "He tried to kiss me!". "He what?!" Conner yells in surprise at that moment Tommy appears and sends Conner flying with a right hook. Conner crashes on top of a parked car "ow" he grunts. "Hey now I saw her first!" He places his arm around Riley's waist and super leaps out of there.

' _Megan we have a problem...Tommy just kidnapped my niece!'_ Conner shakes his head as he gets up and he flies after Tommy.

Everyone starts telepathically talking at once...' _Who's niece?_!' Blue Beetle yells. Zan and Jayna ' _Superman's daughter!_ '. ' _Wait...what's going on_?' Aqualad asks. Jayna answers _'Supes had twins_!' Zan follows ' _Yay a boy and girl like us_!'. Conner sighs ' _God forbid their anything like you two_ '. ' _Um...guys someone else is listening in_ ' Raven says. ' _Wait did you guys say Superman is Riley's and my dad?_ ' Logan shouts. ' _Hello Megan...the tele-linked_ ' she slaps her forehead, Miss Martian had forgotten she had Logan linked telepathically. Almost everyone becomes silent '...'.

"Ah...awkward..." Blue Beetle says to himself.

"God damn it..." Conner curses out loud ' _look Logan...I tell you everything after I save Riley ok?_ '. Logan stays quiet for a minute before answering ' _Fine but you better get Riley back in one piece!_ '.

Tommy jumps into a abandoned building, carrying Riley bridal style, Riley screams "What the hell is wrong with you?". "I know, I know...seeins how th's isn't the be't place for a date...but I promi'se to make it up to ya..." Tommy sets Riley down. Riley slaps Tommy and screams "ow...what the fuck are made out of?".

Before Tommy can answer, a low growling voice calls out to them "Riley!". It was Doomsday he was standing across from them. "Oh...big ol?...whatcha doing here?" Tommy tilts his head as he asks in surprise.

"I'm going to rip you, piece by piece..." Doomsday smiles darkly as he walks closer to them. Riley steps back "Wha?...what the hell have I ever do to you?" She asks nervously. Tommy pulls Riley protectingly behide him "Hey now...I don't like the way ye ey'ing my gal!". "You did this to me!" Doomsday shouts as he points to his black burn marks covering most of his brown spiky bone body.

His voice sounds familiar to Riley, she gasps in horror "Mr. Brown?!...I thought I killed you?!...". "How unfortunate for you but I'm still alive...I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly..." Doomsday says. "I don't know what's goin' on about...but I won't let ya lay a finger on my gal" Tommy leaps at Doomsday only to be sent flying with a double fisted back slap. He crashes on top of some empty crates. "I'm so fucked..." Riley mumbles to herself.

Doomsday punches down on Riley, as she covers her head protectingly with her arms, catching his fists and creating a large crater under her as the pressure forces her to crouch. Both of them surprised at what just had happen. Doomsday punches at Riley once more this time aiming for her chest. Riley manages to block the punch with both arms again. The force Doomsday used should had been enough to break a concrete brick wall, but instead only sent Riley sliding 12ft, "How is that even possible?" Doomsday asks. Riley only looks at her hands in surprise, moments ago she couldn't even hurt Tommy, so how was she doing what she just did? Even she didn't understand where this super strength power was coming from. ' _What's happening to me?_ ' Riley thinks to herself.

Tommy shakes his head, as he tries to stand "Ugh...anyone got the number to that train?". Conner jumps through the roof of the building and lands on top of Tommy. He knocks Tommy down again. Keeping his foot on Tommy's throat, "Where's Riley?" Conner yells. Tommy only manages to point to the left before going unconscious from lack of air.

Riley was barely holding up against Doomsday now, she was out of breath and kneeing, as Doomsday kept pounding down on her. The only thing she can manage to do was block his attacks. Conner tackles Doomsday from behide, "Get away from her!". Doomsday screams "Stay out of my way!" As he hurls punches at Conner. "stay down!" Conner says as he tries to subdue Doomsday. Riley and Conner start fighting side by side and send Doomsday stumbling backwards, with their combined uppercuts.

Suddenly Doomsday stops moving, his bones starts to grow out of control, "Wha?...happening to me?" Doomsday screams in pain as he instantly becomes in cased in his own bones. Both Riley and Conner nod at each other and punch him, causing Doomsday to shatter to a million pieces.

"We work pretty good together" Riley smirks as she pats Conner's shoulder "Your right but...". "Ow" Riley cries as he grabs her by the ear "You're still going to be grounded!..." Conner shouts as he drags her out of the building. "That's not fair!...let go your pulling my ear off..." Riley cries. "Don't worry the doctors can just glue it back on..." Conner replies.

 **If your wondering about the terror twins ages are 19 and Conner is "24"...I know in the Young Justice the terror twins are supposed to be older then Superboy but I wanted to make their age closer to Riley and Logan. Remember this is a different universe. So what do you think about Tommy being Riley's stalker _'. Remember to review and add to faves! Thx for reading ;)**


	15. Chapter 14 Who's my Daddy?

Chapter 14 "Who's my daddy?"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

...

 **Watchtower Medic Room**

...

"Ow...can't you be a little bit more gentle!" Riley winced in pain as Conner applied the alcohol on her bloody knuckles. "If you had stopped moving so much it won't have to hurt!" Conner finishes cleaning Riley's hands and starts wrapping them in bandages. Logan begins nagging at Conner "Hey I thought I told you to bring her back in one piece!...look at her bruised arms and bloody hands, you call that bringing her back in one piece?". "Well now who were the ones that couldn't follow simple directions?" Conner finishes warping Riley's hands and arms, "You two are lucky you didn't get yourselves killed!".

"Fine...but explain why everyone thinks superman's our dad!" Logan yells. "Wait!...what?" Riley exclaims. "Look...we just found out...Batman had both your DNA tested...and it had came out positive..." Conner says. "Wait hold on...how is that possible...I mean why didn't mom tell us?" Riley looked at Logan confused. "Why didn't he visit us or even write a letter...what to busy saving the world?" Logan crosses his arms angrily. "Look I don't think his even aware of both of your existence...if he did he would have taken responsibility..." Conner says. "You're only saying that cause you got an S on your shirt" Riley replies.

Jules and Batman enters the room. Jules tells them "He's telling the truth...I know you're father...and to him family is the most important thing to him...your mother may have had her reasons keeping it a secret not just you but also him as well...". "But why? Why not tell us anything" Riley asked. Batman says "It may be the fact that your father has a lot of enemies...she may have not told you anything to keep you both safe...".

Logan and Riley recall their run in with the Terror Twins, with Logan almost going splat against a building, for just wearing the superman shirt.

"So when are we going to meet him?...I haven't seen him around the watchtower..." Logan asks nervously. "He's away on a space mission...he'll be here tomorrow...we still haven't told him but you two..." Batman tells them. "Look this is just to much for me...I don't even know if I want to meet him...I mean what if he doesn't like us?" Riley says. Conner roughed up her hair "You two have a way in getting under people's skin...I'm sure he'll like you just as much as I do...if you two don't mind you can call me uncle" he says with a warm smile. "And don't forget you can call me Grandpa" Jules adds.

Conner glares at Jules. Red Tornado enters the room and states angrily "And what makes you think you have the qualifications to be a grandfather?". "Tess?" Jules says surprised. "It's good to see you too...haven't you heard bad parents make better grandparents...basically we learn from our mistakes..." He says smiling. "So being a grandparent is like the ultimate do-over?...I feel so ripped off" Tess says coldly as she crosses her arms. "Tell me about it" Conner adds.

Riley and Logan whispers to each other. Riley says 'Uh...is it me or is there some unresolved family issues here...'. Logan replies back 'And I wonder if our family reunion is going to turn out like this...'. 'I hope not' Riley says.

...

 **Luthor's office**

...

"She what?" Luthor slams his phone. "I knew she couldn't be trusted...she's used up her usefulness...". Luthor then smiles to himself "Wait I can use this...yes...it will be killing two birds with one stone..."

Luthor clicks his desk phone and calls his assistant Kitty "Get me Lois Lane on the line...". "From the Daily Planet?, sir" Kitty asks surprised. "Yes, tell her she'll have an exclusive interview with me...".

"I'll just play the grieving father to the news media, blame the kidnapping on Nasthalthia, and have the news outlets find my 'children' for me...". Luthor leans back on his office chair still smiling "and while I'm at it I may end up with Nasthalthia's share of LexCorp stock...".

...

 **Watchtower**

...

"I get the top bed" Logan shouts as he climbs the bunk bed. Riley sighs as she sits at the bottom bunk. "I know it's not the coziest, but bare with it...this is the only spare room we have at the moment" Conner tells them. The small room was almost completely bare, except for the bunk beds and a chair and small table connecting to the wall. Conner clicks a button against the wall and the flat table panel slides into the wall. "There...more space to move around in...this here is the controls...each button is labeled...this one is for the table, this one here..." He clicks another button and panel opens up revealing a small flat screen tv. "We got every channel around the globe...the benefits from being a orbiting space station...it's easy to access satellites around the world..." Conner hands Riley the remote control.

"Um...isn't that basically...like stealing cable?..." Riley asks. Conner scratches his head "Mmm...we like to call it piggyback riding". Riley turns on the tv and starts flipping channels. "If you guys need anything just hit the mic...it connects to Red Tornado...she'll be here to assist you with anything...".

"And if we're hungry?...should we head to the cafeteria?..." Logan asks. "Ya...just ask her to bring something up...the cafeteria is off limits...not unless you want to be bombarded with dozens of questions from the other heroes...many are now gossiping about you two..." Conner sighs.

"I'll be next door so try and get some sleep...and don't stay up all night watching tv ok?" He says that looking at Riley, but she tunes him out. "Huh?...yay ok?.." She mumbles. Riley was already watching her favorite program _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._

"Goodnight" Logan says to Conner. "Goodnight, you two..." Conner Replies as he waves goodbye. Riley waves her hand "Night" she mumbles.

...

 **Red Tornado and Jules POV**

...

Red Tornado says to Jules "So what are you really playing at?". "What are you referring to?" Jules asks innocently. "Don't play dumb with me...I'm talking about the children!...Don't tell me your not planing on using them...I know you!" Red Tornado screams at him. Jules says "I'm not...I've changed...".

"I find that hard to believe..." Red Tornado replies.

 **I'll trying to update every three days now ;)...I also have a good idea for a new story involving Damien a.k.a Robin getting a half-sister...still working on the first chapter so look forward to it!...remember to review and add to faves you guys ;)**


	16. Chapter 15 Superman

Chapter 15 "Superman"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

...

 **Watch Tower**

...

Superman, Green Lantern and Martian ManHunter get off Javelin-7 after a long space mission. John stretches his arms over his head "Remind me to never go with you to Warworld again...". "What its not like it was my idea..." Superman replies, he looks over at J'onn "Is something wrong?...you're been too quite...". "When has he ever been talkative?" John asks. J'onn eyes glow white for a minute before going back to his normal red. "J'onn?" Superman says. J'onn only smiles and pats Superman's shoulders and says "Congrats" before leaving.

"Wha?" Superman stands there confused for a moment "What was that all about?". "Beats me?" John lifts his eye brow confused. Red Tornado calls over the loud speaker "Superman to the Meeting Room, I repeat Superman to the Meeting Room".

"Not even a coffee break..." Superman signs. "You want me to tag along?" Asks John. "No it's fine...you should really go refuel your ring...wasn't it running low?" Superman replies. "Alright..." John says as he leaves for his room.

...

 **Meeting Room**

...

"Ok...everyone's been super quiet lately...so are you guys trying to throw me a surprise party...because if so its not my birthday..." Superman says jokingly to Batman. "That's not it..." Batman says seriously "I'm not sure how to say this...". "What did something happen to Lois?" Superman says nervously. Batman says "No actually...". Jules enters the room and interrupts him "Maybe I should be the one to tell him...hello Kal-El...it has been along time...". Superman steps back confused and surprised.

"How?...Lionel...is that really you?" Superman says in shock. "Well it's a long story... how about giving me a welcome back hug first...Son..." Jules stretches his arms out and they both hug. "I'm glad your alive...but I have so many questions running around in my head..." Superman says. "Well we'll have time for that later...right now I have some very surprising news for you..." Jules starts grinning. "What can be more surprising then you being alive...".

Flash runs in "We have a problem...Logan's in the medic bay...". Batman says "What happen?". Jules asks "Is he ok?". "He's running a high fever!...we can't get his temp down...and we can't get a IV in him cause the needles keep breaking!" Flash shouts. Superman asks "who's Logan?". Batman replies "Your son...".

...

 **Medic Bay**

...

"Help me lift him in the count of three...one...two...three!" Dr. Hamilton shouts as he and Conner lift Logan into a lead container. "Is this really going to work?" Conner asks. "He's body is absorbing more solar radiation than it can handle...the lead shielding should in theory help block most of the radiation...we just have to wait and see if the radiation he did already absorbed can run through his system without any complications...". They throw bucket, after bucket of ice until almost all of Logan's body from the neck down was completely covered before closing the lead container. Only his face can be seen through a small window, to help monitor his condition.

"What about Riley?" Conner asks. "Tess is suiting her up...the lead suit I have may be a size two big for her...but it will help block the radiation..." Dr. Hamilton replies. "But why did only Logan get this sick?" Conner asks. "The only thing I can think of is that they may have different rates of absorption...like how Supergirl can absorb solar radiation at a higher rate then Superman...that and their abilities are also different...bringing him up here wasn't the best idea there's more solar radiation in space then on earth...I just hope his body can run its course...".

Superman rushes in "How...how is he?". Dr. Hamilton answers "Right now he seems to be out of danger...he's seizure already stopped...his temp is almost back to normal...". "He was seizing?" Superman had a worried look on his face. He turns and gets a good view of Logan's pale face. He could see the similarities between Logan and him. He had black hair just like him, only it was longer and messy, his chin was like his but some features where different like his forehead area and his nose...

"We just need to wait and see...if he wakes up...we may need to run some tests...to make sure the seizure didn't affect his mind or motor skills..." Dr. Hamilton tells Superman. "Why was the seizure that bad?" Superman asks worriedly. "It lasted pretty long...anything over five minutes can cause brain damage...he had two seizures...first one lasted 5 minutes and the second one lasted 4 minutes...we won't know the effects until he wakes up...".

Riley walks in wearing the lead suit. Her eyes red from crying "Is Logan going to die?..." She whispers. Conner hugs her "No...don't say that...your brother's fine...everything going to be ok...I promise". "Brother?!" Superman looks at Riley confused. ' _She looks...exactly like...Lana?_ ' Superman thinks to himself. Tess had entered with Riley and whispers to Superman "Their twins".

...

 **Luthor's Office**

...

"What Lois couldn't make it?" Luthor asks. Cat Grant replies "Lois sent me...she said something along the lines that you made her feel sick to the stomach even being in the same room...well she said it a bit more colorful...". "I see" Luthor replies.

"How about talking a seat, I have a story for you...that will grantee you front page news..." Luthor says with a smile. Cat quickly pulls out a recorder "Go ahead...". "Not many are aware of this but I was once married...to a Lana Lang...".

...

 **Daily Plant**

...

Cat exists Perry's office with a smile. "You stealing witch with a capital B" Lois yells at Cat. "Why Lois?...why with all the naming calling?" Cat says with a triumphant smile. "You stole my story with Luthor!" Lois screams angrily. "You snooze you loose" Cat mocks. Lois picks up a snow globe from her desk ready to throw...when Perry screams "Lois in my office!". "You don't think you're won!".

...

 **Watch Tower**

5hrs later

...

"Logan don't sit up yet...lay down for a minute" Conner tells him. "I feel like puking..." Logan mumbles. "It's fine if he sits up...now Logan how do you feel?" Dr. Hamilton asks as he tries to listen to Logan's heart beat. "Just...very...cold" at that moment Logan sneezes, a gust of wind from the sneeze nearly knocks Dr. Hamilton down "Wha?" He says in surprise. Before Logan can sneeze again Conner covers his mouth "Let's not do that again...".

"Well it seems your lungs capacity expanded...I think it should be ok for you to get out of the lead tank...your body has already stabilized...because of the solar radiation you absorbed your abilities may have increased...we should run some simple tests to check...". "What kind of tests?" Logan asks nervously. "Just some physical performance tests nothing to staining..." Dr. Hamilton answers.

"I'm also going to need to run some tests on Riley..." Dr. Hamilton turns to look over at Riley. "Why? I feel fine..." Riley replies. "It's just a precaucion...we need to make sure...you're really ok..." Dr. Hamilton tells her. Batman enters the medic bay "I'll help and test Riley...you already have your hands full with Logan...". Riley hides behide Conner "Um...what kind of tests?". Superman looks over at Riley and says with a smile as he tries to reinsure Riley "There's nothing to be afraid of...we just want to make sure your ok..." Superman turns and whispers to Batman "Bruce I think...she's not comfortable around you...you being Batman and all...your a bit scary...no offense". Batman only glares at Superman before looking over at Riley. Riley only finches under his glaze.

Red Tornado tells them "How about I run the tests with her?...she seems fine with me...plus were both girls...". Batman sighs "Fine but send me the test results..."

 **Now that their powers are starting to expand things are going to get interesting ;)**

 **Also I just posted my first chapter of "Little Red Riding Hood", it's a story about Damian having a younger sister. She's running around dress as the Red Hood cause she happens to be the daughter of Jason and Talia al Ghul. So please read it...its under Batman comics...and I'll post chapter 2 hopefully later today ;)**

 **Remember comments and faves always welcome! And thanks for reading...**


	17. Chapter 16 Missing Children

Chapter 16 "Missing Children?!"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

...

 **Daily planet**

...

"Clark what do you mean your busy?...busy with what?" Lois asks him over the phone. "Are you hiding something from me Smallville?...". "Fine but don't blame me if Perry fires you!" Lois angrily hangs up the phone. ' _His up to something.._.' Lois thinks to herself. Lois begins to read today's edition of the Daily Planet...

 _ **Luthor's Missing Children?!**_

 _'Luthor's former ex-wife Lana Lang passes away, leaving two young teenagers behide. Social worker from California by the name Philip Brown contacts Lex Luthor about the possibility of both twins, Logan and Riley Lang being his. DNA samples were taken and pending results. After a week from contacting Mr. Luthor, Social worker Mr. Brown places children into suppose 'adoption program' without informing Mr. Luthor._

 _But a few days later Mr. Luthor was contacted from an unknown assailant that the twins were being held for ransom. Test results had returned that same day proving that both twins are his._

 _Mr. Luthor contracts a private investigator, who informs him Mr. Brown was behide the kidnapping. After his private investigator helps with the ransom exchange, unpredictable complication occurs, Batman and Flash intervenes with the exchange. Causing an explosion near some abandoned warehouses where the exchange was taking place._

 _The current where abouts of the twins are unknown. Luthor is currently offering a huge reward for any information or leads for the safe return of both Logan and Riley Lang._

 _One would think that the Justice League would be there to help with such cases but instead they obviously only cause problems. Causing unknown property damages and putting two adolescents in grave danger. Police is currently investigating Children Protection Services in California for any more parties involved in the kidnapping.'_

"Damn that Cat...she stole my story...I can't believe it Lex Luthor a father!?" Lois sighs and puts the paper down. "Maybe I should go check in on Smallville later today...".

...

 **Watch Tower, meeting room**

...

Batman, Red Tornado, Superman, Jules and Dr. Hamilton are in a meeting about Logan's and Riley's conditions.

"Here are the physical test results for Logan and Riley...I'm still running blood work on both of them...I should have the results in 24hrs..." Dr. Hamilton tells Superman. "Will they be ok moving about with out the lead protection suit?". "Right now Logan's body has stabilized its solar intake...there shouldn't be any problems...but Riley's body isn't absorbing any solar energy...her abilities are that of the magical verity". "Riley can use magic?" Superman asks surprised.

"I think I should explain..." Jules sighs "Riley is currently being possessed by Margaret Isabel Thoreaux...". Superman nearly collapses in his chair "Wha?...how is that possible?". Batman asks "Who is Isabel?...and way is she possessing Riley?". Superman replies "She's an evil powerful witch from Lana Lang's family tree...she can take possession of her descendents...she once controlled Lana...". "So she's bad news?...any ideas on how to get rid of her?" Dr. Hamilton asks.

Red Tornado replies "I'm already looking into it with Zantanna...as soon as she finds something...she'll contact me...". Jules shows a red leather book "I'm studying a spell-book Isabel left Riley...I'm looking up if there's spells or anyways to deal with Isabel if she ever does take complete control...there may be a method to seal her temporary or at least a way to stop her from controlling Riley...". "How did Lana deal with Isabel in the first place?" Batman asked.

"She used a Kryptonian key...but it may not have any effects on her now that she has Riley's body...after all Riley is half Kryptonian..." Superman sighs. Batman only stays quiet after that.

...

 **Watchtower's Cafeteria**

...

"Worst first meeting ever..." Riley says as she takes a sip of her orange juice. Logan sighs "Sorry it's not like I could have helped it...I wonder when we can actually have a one on one conversation...". Conner seats next to them "It won't be long...their just going over your test results...after that "Clark" said he'll take all three of us out to dinner".

"So how are you feeling now?" Conner asks Logan. "Better...just well...it's just weird...that I've just became bulletproof...and that my strength increased...". "And don't forget you now have super breath!" Conner added. "I wish I was bulletproof...so not fair you've got more abilities then me" Riley whines. "You're abilities are just developing at different rates...we still don't know what you're capable of doing later on..." Conner rubs Riley's hair. Riley grunts "it's still not fair..."

Superman sighs as he heads over to the Cafeteria "How do I try and get along with them...how do I get them to like me?...how did you do it?...how do you get along with Damian or with your other kids?". Batman replies "Just because...I'm Batman...doesn't mean I can do everything...I don't think I'm what you would call the best example of a father figure...maybe you should call Pennyworth...". Superman looks over at Jules "do you really what my opinion?...". "Right...I'll call Pennyworth later today..." Superman replies.

"So who wants BBQ ribs?" Superman says to the teens. Logan shouts horrified "I can't eat that!". "Why?" Superman says surprised. Jules whispers in his ear "He's a vegan...". "How about Thai food instead?" Conner tells them "They have more variety...". "Thai fine with me!" Logan replies. Riley only bangs her head on the table ' _My piggy back ribs...why?'_. Superman shouts "Riley!? Are you ok?". "She's having a hussy fit just ignore her" Logan smirks. Riley glares at him and mumbles "I just hope you choke on a carrot..."

...

 **Gotham City**

 **Thai Restaurant**

...

"Why are you still punting?...you still got the BBQ order..." Logan smirks as he pokes Riley. "It's chicken...that's not the same thing and stop poking me!" Riley snaps. At that moment a electronic purple static jumps from Riley's body and shocking Logan "Ow". "Clark...Riley just shocked me!" Logan complains. "Riley don't shock your brother..." Clark tells Riley. Riley only mumbles "He started it...". "Logan hands to yourself mister!" Clark tells Logan.

"Fine..." Logan begins eating his Yellow Curry and suddenly starts gasping for air. Conner asks "Logan are you ok?". Logan begins wising "I'm...clok..ing...". Clark quickly gets behide Logan and puts his arms around his waist. "Ok...just relax.." He says as he performs the heimlich. Logan final coughs up a orange piece of carrot.

Everyone stares at Riley, "What?...whys everyone looking at me?..." Riley says. "You Jinxed me!" Logan yells. "Your just being paranoid..." Riley replies as she starts eating her meal. "Riley just a thought...but reframe from saying anything that can cause harm to anyone...you know just incase..." Clark tells her. "Fine" Riley sighs.

...

- _Meanwhile_ -

...

A old woman making a phone call outside of the Thai Restaurant "Hello, police...about that reward for finding the Lang twins...yes...there in..."

 **Sorry for the late chapter been reading comics -_-' next update will be Sunday!**

 **Thx for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17 Police Station

Chapter 17 "Police Station"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

* * *

"It was nice of Bruce to foot the bill..." Conner tells Clark. "Yea...and the food here wasn't that bad..." Clark replies.

 ***Sirens can be heard***

Clark sighs, "Looks like I have work to do...". "I'll watch the kids" Conner tells him. Riley whines "Can't we tag along?". Clark and Conner snaps "No!".

"Uh..guys doesn't it sound like its getting really close?" Asks Logan. At that moment four police officers enter the restaurant front doors and yell "Freeze" at Clark and Conner. They point there guns at them "Put your hands up...where we can see them!" Yells one of the officers. Clark and Conner puts their hands up. "Is there a problem officer?" Clark lifts his eye brow confused. One of the officers motion a gesture with a hand to Riley and Logan to come near them. They look up at Clark concern, he nods to them giving them the ok and they follow the officer's directions.

Riley and Logan walk towards the officer, at that moment the other police officers surrounded Clark and Conner. Conner says to them "I think there's been a misunderstanding...". "Shut up...your both under arrest for the kidnapping Mr. Luthor's children..." The officers handcuffs Clark and Conner. "Wait what?" Clark yells in surprise.

...

 **Police Station**

...

"So you work for the Daily Planet?" Asked a detective. "Yes for the millionth time already...can't you let me make a call...I can prove to you, I am who I say I am..." Clark sighs. "Really so you can lawyer up...I don't think so!" The detective snaps. "Look can't you get commissioner Gordon for me?...he knows who I am..." Clark asks. "Sorry no can do...he's at a police charity...so it's just you and me tonight buddy..."

...

 _Meanwhile in the room next door_

...

"Right now your buddy's already spilling his guts out to my partner...and putting all the blame on you...so way don't you make it easy for me and tell me the truth..." The detective tells Conner. Conner only rolls his eyes and crosses his arms _'you got to be kidding me_ ' he thinks to himself.

The officer slams the desk with his hands "look I'm trying to be nice here...or do you want me to ruff you up a bit?...". "I know my rights...that's all I'm saying..." Conner sighs ' _Really?...is this officer stupid?...the only one that's going to be ruffed up will be him...'._

...

 **Police Lobby**

...

Logan and Riley where seating in the police station Lobby. "We already contacted your father...he will be here in an hour..." A young lady officer tells them. "Um...and who's that?" Asked Logan. "Well Lex Luthor..." She answers. Logan and Riley look at each other confused.

"Excuse me but...what's going to happen to the guys we where with?" Riley asks. "Oh you don't have anything to worry about them...they can't hurt you now..." The woman tells them while looking at Riley's injured arms. Logan tells her "I thinks there's been a mistake...they didn't do anything to us...". "Ya they only took as out to eat!" Riley tells her.

' _Oh my they have Stockholm Syndrome!...maybe I should call a psychologist..._ ' The female officer only looks at them with sympathy. "Excuse me I'm going to make a phone call" she tells them.

Logan listens in on the officer's phone call and whispers to Riley "This women's a loon, she thinks we need psychiatrist...". "I got an idea...just follow me..." they walk to the woman's restroom. "I'm a guy..." Logan tells Riley. She only rolls her eyes.

Riley checks the restroom and to her luck it was actually empty "Just get in here already!". "Ok...so what's your big idea?" Logan makes sure no one sees him enter. "For one we call Bruce...and if all else fails set the police station on fire..." Riley smirks. "Great... now I can add arsonist to my rap sheet..." Logan sighs.

"We're lucky that Conner gave us everyone's numbers...think we should call watch tower too?" Asked Logan. "Nah...that maybe over kill...be quiet it's ringing...keep on eye outside..."

...

 **Wayne Manor**

...

Alfred Pennyworth was on a ladder and cleaning a high chandler, he hears the phone ring "Mister Damian can you please get that?". Damian was seating on the couch reading a newspaper "If I must..." He sighs. Damian puts the paper down and picks up the nearest phone "Hello...This is Wayne Manor...Damian Wayne speaking...". A young girl's voice nervously asks "Is bats...I mean Bruce in?". Damian tensely asks "Who's this?...and what makes you think Bruce is Batman...". "My names Riley...and dad told me he is...and uncle Conner gave me his cellphone number but his not picking up...I need help...please" Damian hears another voice in the background "Riley hurry it up...she's just got off the phone!...". Damian asks her "who's that? And who's your father?". Riley starts talking fast "Superman's my dad!...I'm with my twin Logan...in a police station...dads been arrested!". "Wait slow down...your Clark's daughter? And why was he arrested?" Damian asks confused. "Long story...mom never told him about us...we just met and he and Conner are being charged with kidnapping us...and supposedly Lex Luthor has DNA proof that he's are dad!".

"Ok...where are you right now?" Damian asks. "Ok...got it...I'll get them out...just stay where you are!...I'll have someone pick you up...". Damian hangs up the phone and starts dialing Wayne enterprise lawyers. He also pulls out his cellphone and sends a text. "Alfred get the car ready!" Damian shouts.

...

 **Police Station**

...

"Crap someone's coming this way!" Logan shouts nervously. "Logan keep your voice down..." Riley whispers. A young male police detective with black hair walks up to the restroom and knocks on the door "Riley...Logan?...Damian sent me...open up...". Logan opens the door "um...who are you?". He enters the restroom and locks the door behind him "My names Richard Grayson aka Dick...now let's get you guys out of here..." He walks quickly to the window. "There's a fire escape...outside...damn it's locked..."

"Here let me see..." Logan grabs the lock and pulls it apart. "Well I guess you're really are Supes kids..." Dick opens the window and leads them to the police parking lot. A black dodge charger was waiting for them. "What about Clark and Conner?" Riley asks him.

The passenger car door opens and Damian tells them "Pennyworth and the lawyers are...dealing with the officers...they're should be out by tonight...now get inside before anyone sees you two...". "I'll take you both to the manor..." Dick says as he opens the driver side door.

...

 _Meanwhile_

...

"I don't see the connection between my clients feeding two homeless adolescents and the fact you think their involvement with their kidnapping?...not to mention the fact you have no proof whatsoever or any right to arrest my clients..." The lawyer states. "We were only questioning them..." The officer says nervously. "Really with out our presents or being aloud to make a phone call?...I will be contacting Commissioner Gordon about his police officers not being able to follow proper procedures...". "Wha?" The officer says surprised.

"We'll lucky that their not suing us". "Who knew they had connections with Wayne Enterprise..." some officers whispering to each other.

"Finally...that's over with..." Conner sighs. "What about the kids?" Clark asks Alfred. "They should be with Master Damian and Richard..."

 **Next chapter will have some action!...thx for reading ;** )


	19. Chapter 18 The Troublesome Three

Chapter 18 "The Troublesome Three"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

"Alright guys behave yourselves...I have to head back before anyone realizes I'm gone..." Dick leaves them infront of the Manor and drives off.

"So what now?" Asks Logan. Damian pulls out 2 domino masks "Now, who wants to go on patrol with me?" He smirks. "We can't Conner grounded us!" Logan whines. "Well his not here now is he?" Riley grabs a mask and tries it on. "Huh...you do have a point there...but we need names..." Logan puts on his mask. "Hmm...what are your abilities?" Asks Damian.

"I'm not as powerful as Superman but I do have some of his abilities...so far I do have some super hearing, strength, breath, invulnerability, X-ray vision and I can fly..." Logan replies. Riley holds her hand up and shows her violet flames "Fire, super strength, and magic spells...and teleportation but I still haven't practice that one yet...my powers are still developing...". "Oh and don't forget jinxing people..." Logan glares at Riley. "That was just a odd coincidence...just cause I told you to choke on a carrot and you did doesn't mean I did it...I think..." Riley replies unsure. "You shocked me with some purple lighting thingy...I don't think it was a coincidence..." Logan tells her.

"Maybe Probability Manipulation? It's an ability an old villain of Wonder Woman had...I believe her name was Jinx..." Damian tells them. Logan shouts "See I knew it!...you did do it...". "Fine...I'm sorry...happy now?" Sighs Riley. "You call that an apology?" Logan glares at her.

"Ok...I got it Riley your Mischief and Logan your...uh...Junior?" Damian tells them. "I love it!" Riley clapped her hands in excitement. Logan complains "Speak for yourself...really?...Junior?...". "Well Superboy is already taken...unless you prefer Superguy? Kid or dude?..." Damian replies. "Ya...Junior is fine..." Logan sighs.

...

 **Crime Ally**

...

Robin was jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Mischief trailing behide him "Try and keep up..." He laughs. "To easy..." Junior smirks as he fly's over his head. "Cheater" Robin pulls out a grappling hook and fires "Need a hand?" He smirks at Mischief. "Oh may what a gentleman..." She says with sarcasm as she warps her arms around he's neck. "I try my best" he hugs her tight with his free arm as they glide to the next building.

"Robin you can let go now..." Mischief tells him as he was still holding her even after they had landed. "And what if I don't want to?" He whispers in her ear causing her to blush. Junior coughs loudly "I'm still here...you know..." Junior was sitting on the ledge across from them, he had his arms crossed and glared at Robin. "How unfortunate..." Robin sighs as he let's go of Mischief.

A woman's scream is heard below. "Follow my lead..." Robin shouts as he jumps down the side of the building. "Right behide you" Junior replies as he flies down. Mischief sighs "Idiots...they forgot me..." Mischief looks over the side of the wall and notices the fire escape ladder "Can't fly or have a grappling hook...dumbasses..." Mischief complains as she starts her descent.

...

 **Wayne Minor**

...

"Where's the kids?" Asked Conner. Alfred only sighed as he hands a sticky note to Clark. Clark reads the note out loud.

'Went on patrol be back before dawn...took the twins...don't wait up...'

"..." Clark only stares at the little note before setting it on fire with his heat vision. "Mister Kent?" Alfred says worryingly. "Oh...crap" Conner can see the rage building in Clark. "Their so ground...for a month...no make it a lifetime..." Clark fumes out of the mansion in his Superman costume. "Maybe you should go with him..." Alfred tells Conner. Conner sighs "worst night ever" he changes into his costume and follows behind Superman.

...

 **Crime Ally**

...

A woman like figure was trembling in the shadows...she was wearing a brown oversized raincoat and her blonde hair covered all her face...

"Are you alright miss?..." Asked Robin with Junior right beside him "I don't see anyone else here..." Junior says. The woman only mumbles something. Junior says nervously "Sometimes wrong...". "Miss?!" Robin grabs her shoulder and her blonde wig falls to the ground. A male's rough voice says "My heroes..." before knocking them out with sleeping gas.

A husky crackle voice booms through out the ally "Hee Hee Hee HA HAHAHAHAHA HAAAA!"

...

 **Meanwhile**

...

Mischief from a distance sees them being thrown into a ice cream van. "Really?...how can men be so useless...I can't really blame Logan...I mean he has no experience what so ever but Damian...I mean really...how many years as Robin?...and yet he still screwed up..." Mischief only moves her head side by side and sighs heavily. Mischief starts weighing her opinions "Call watch tower...or recuse them myself...watch tower...recuse...I guess I better go recuse them myself...if I call watch tower I'm 100% sure I'm going to get an earful..." Mischief jumps down from the fire escape and rolls off a closed dumpster that broke her landing.

"What's this?..." Mischief picks up a small device from the sidewalk "I take back what I just said about you Damian.." Mischief smiles as she turns on the small gps device. "Now I need is some wheels...wow...it must be my lucky day!" She spots a motorcycle across the street.

"Borrowing this" she smirks as she jumps on the motorcycle and turns it on. She follows the gps directions to an abandoned warehouse.

...

 **Police Station**

...

"What do you mean you lost them?!" Luthor shouts at an officer. "We already have our man looking for them..." The officer tells him. "That's not good enough...how can you be imbeciles that you aloud two adolescents to out smart a whole police station of halfwits...your be hearing from my lawyers!" Luthor storms out of the police station.

...

 **Joker's Hideout**

...

"Harley baby your daddy's home...and I brought guests!" Joker's henchmen were following behide him and dragging two unconscious teens. "You should have called me...now I don't have enough for everybody's dinner!" Harley was finishing setting up a dinning room table. "So what are we having for dinner?" Joker asks. "Well Mr. J...its Coconut cream pie your favorite!" Harley pulls out already made cream pie from the oven.

"Um...Boss...I'm sorry to interrupt...but..." One of the henchmen moves closer to him. Only to be pistol whipped "Now what did I say about interrupting me!" Joker points the gun to the henchmen's head. "I'm sorry!...but..." Is all he could say as Joker pulls the trigger and sighs "Good help is so hard to find...don't you agree?" He asks the other henchmen.

The henchmen points to one of the 'Guests' and says nervously "Sir this ones gots a superman logo shirt...". "Oh dear...I guess...I did a boo boo...oh well...Harley get me my toy chest!...and you clean up this mess!...".

 **Thx for reading ;) next update this Friday!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 "Riley"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

...

 **Joker's Hideout**

...

"Ugh..." Robin moves his head slowly side to side and opens his eyes. "Hey, there little birdie...what a cracker?" Harlequin laughs as she throws a few crackers at Robin. "Wrong type of bird..." Robin mumbles. Robin looks around his surroundings and spots Junior ' _Oh my god Logan_!?'.

"What have you done to him?" Robin demanded as he glared at her. Logan face was a ghastly pale and it looked as if he had trouble breathing. "Pudding gave him a little dose of green vitamins..." Harlequin smirks and points to the green kryptonite rocks lying near his feet. ' _That much kryptonite can kill even Superman if exposed long enough..._ '.

"Stop your killing him!" Robin cried. "Well now...isn't that the point?...well I would have liked it to be the real superman...I guess I'll have to settle for this one..." Joker walks into the room with a crowbar on hand and begins laughing. At that moment a motorcycle jumps through the warehouse side window and knocking out joker's henchman as it slides between Joker and them.

 ** _*Roooom...roooommm*_** Mischief burned rubber causing grey smoke to rise. "Who the hell are you?" Joker demanded. "Just a little Mischief maker" she smirks. Joker pulls out his gun "Actually your a died brat...". "Look out" shouted Robin. Mischief raves the motorcycle again and drives it at Joker as he started shooting at her. She manages to dodge his shots. Mischief lifts the motorcycle on its back wheel and shouts " _Surgite_!" As she jumps off, sending the motorcycle flying at Joker with her spell. "Wha?" Joker manages to jump out of the way. Mischief rolls towards Harlequin and shouts " _Evertere_!" Lifting her up in the air.

"Put me down this intense!" Harlequin yells as she floats in the air. Joker stands up and points his gun at Mischief "Behide you!" Robin yells. Mischief flicks Harlequin at Joker as he fires his gun the bullet nicks her left arm "Ow...".

"Oomph" Both Joker and Harlequin crash into some large crate of boxes.

Robin finally frees himself with a batarang and throws the kryptonite away from Junior's feet. "Hey?...look at me! Stay with me buddy..." Robin cuts His ropes "I'm ok...just dizzy..." Junior manages to say as Robin helps him to he's feet. "We need to get you back to the cave..." Robin says, he and Mischief use their shoulders to support Junior from both sides "Think you can walk?..." Mischief asks worriedly. "Yea...I'll manage..." He whispers.

"Your not going anywhere!" Shouted Joker. He pushes an unconscious Harlequin off him and points his gun at them and fires. "Really?!" Superman had crashed in from the roof top and blocks the bullets on time. ' _Oh crap_ ' Junior and Mischief look at each other 'We're _so died_...'. Robin signs "we so fucked up...". "No really?" Superboy says sarcastically as he enters from the roof.

Joker lifts his hands "I give up...you win..." He says sadly as he throws his gun away. Superman turns and looks at Mischief and Junior. He notices Mischief bleeding arm and Junior's pale face. "What did you do to them?" Superman yells at Joker. Joker finches "What?...I was only clowning around with them...right kids..." He looks over at the kids nervously. "He exposed me to kryptonite...and shot my sister..." Junior glares at Joker.

"Big mistake..." Superman says as he cracks his knuckles. "Not the face..." Joker cries.

...

 _Afterwards_

...

A police officer getting ready to leave with the Joker on an ambulance "Man...and I thought Batman was brutal...". Joker only mumbles in pain, his whole body bruised and broken. "They may need to wire his mouth shut...seeing how is jaw's broken..." The paramedic says as he gently lifts him into the ambulance and in the distance Harlequin can be heard crying "Pudding don't die!...".

"I'm amazed he's still alive...he shattered almost every bone in his body..." Says the paramedic. "Well with the months of therapy he'll probably need...he'll be lucky to even walk again..." Says the officer.

...

 **Bat cave**

...

"Maybe I should take her to a hospital..." Clark says worriedly. Conner takes a look at Riley's gun shot wound "it's just a gaze...she'll live...right Alfred?". Alfred opens the first aid kit "I've seen much worst...this will heal in a weeks time..." He applied alcohol on a glaze and presses it on Riley's wound. Riley bit her lip to keep herself from crying as Alfred started to stretch the wound closed. "Ow" Riley cried. "Only four stitches...this won't even leave much of a scar..." Alfred tells her.

Logan laying on a medic table near them "How long do I have to stay still?" Logan complains. He was hooked up to a machine and every few minutes it would send out a report. "Just making sure the kryptonite poisoning is out of your system..." Conner says as he and Damian monitor the computer screen. "His readings are now normal" Damian sighs in relief.

"Don't think you're three won't get a sculling afterwards...for now Mr. Pennyworth had rooms set up for you two to rest...tomorrow we'll be having a talk..." Clarks says. "Why I'm I included..." Damian whines. Bruce walks in and glares at Damian "Or do you prefer having a talk with me then?". Damian sides down in his chair and crosses his arms "if I must...".

...

 _Afterwards_

...

Clark and Bruce talking in the bat cave after sending the kids to bed. "You really did a number on the Joker..." Bruce was sitting at his computer screen typing something up. "I lost my temper..." Sighs Clark as he leans against a wall. "I understand it's hard watching them on the field and getting hurt..." Bruce says sadly. "That's the thing... I don't want them on the field!...I lost it when I saw them hurt...and now Luthor is claiming them as his children...I don't want to lose them now that I have found them" Clark's voice started trembling.

"There's something I need to tell you...about Riley..." Bruce stops typing and sighs heavily. "What about Riley?" Clark asks. "Her DNA test came out negative...against yours..." Bruce replies. "Wait...how is that even possible?...Logan and Riley are supposed to be twins!" Clark asks surprised. "They are twins...it's rare but even twins can have different fathers..." Bruce hands Clark a report.

Clark skims over the report quickly "No...she's..." Clark looks up at Bruce "Does anyone else knows about this?". "No...just you and me..." Bruce tells him. "Then no one else needs to know about this..." Clark sets the report on fire with his heat vision and let's it burn in the metal trash can.

...

 **Riley's Room**

...

"Mmm..." Riley turns in her sleep her bangs covers her face. Clark sighs as he looks over her. ' _No matter what that report says...your my daughter..._ ' He sits next to her and brushes her hair out of her face. Clark smiles "You're the spitting image of your mother..."

"Huh?..." Riley opens her heavy eyes. "Sorry did I wake you?" Clark whispers. "Dad? Is something wrong?..." Riley wipes her teary eyes. "No everything's fine...go back to sleep..." Clark stands up and pulls the blanket over Riley's shoulders. "ok?..." Riley whispers sleepy as she closes her eyes again, falling back to sleep. Clark whispers "Good night" as he leaves and closes the door behind him.

 **Thx for reading and reviews welcomed ;)**

 **Next update might be Monday not sure...I'm going to be busy this weekend...housecleaning -_-'**


	21. Chapter 20 Cheater?

Chapter 20 "Cheater!?"

 **Disclaimer: Characters from DC universe or Smallville does not belong to me...only Riley and Logan and this made up story are mine ;)**

...

 **Watchtower**

...

A furious Lois had beamed up to the watchtower, she had been calling her husband's phone all night with out an answer from him, not to mention watchtower couldn't tell her his whereabouts. "Now where the hell is he?..." She fumes as she starts walking along the long corridors. "Hey Lois...so how's the twins?" Asked Green Arrow as he bumped into her. "..." Lois was dumbfounded by the question. "So when can I meet them?...Chloe says she can't wait to meet them...how about dinner next week?...Uh...Lois?" Green Arrow notices how quite Lois is and stops talking.

"What twins?..." She finally asks him. "Oh...uh...he still haven't told you yet?" Green Arrow slowly starts backing away from her. "Your not going anywhere mister! Not until you tell me what exactly is going on?...Where's Clark and why hasn't he been answering his phone?..." Lois starts poking his chest hard demanding answers. ' _Oh...crap...I fucked up...sorry Clark_ ' he thinks to himself.

...

 **Wayne Manson**

...

It was past Midnight and the doorbell was ringing over and over again...

"I wander who could it be at this time of night?..." Alfred answers the door only to be yelled at by Lois "Where is my cheating husband at?". Alfred stood there frozen for a minute "Um...he's upstairs...should I go get him for you?...Madam Kent...". "No...just tell me what room his in so I can..." Lois screaming gets interpreted by Clark as he runs down the stairs "Lois?!...what are you doing here?".

"Smallville I can't believe it...your been cheating on me?!" Lois starts screaming loudly again. "What no...I haven't I swear...can you please keep your voice down...your wake the kids up..." Clark slowly moves towards her. "Keep my voice down?!...no I won't...not until you tell me about..." Lois gets interrupted again but this time by Logan "Dad...what's all the yelling about?" He says with a half yawn as he walks down the staircase.

"It's nothing go back to bed..." Clark says nervously. Lois quickly looks up at the boy and notices the similarities between him and Clark "Hey kid...how old are you?". "I'm 15, ma'am" Logan says as he straightens his back. "15 huh...so I guess you really didn't cheat on me..." She says to Clark with a glare. Clark holds up his hands in defense "I really swear I didn't...I didn't even know I had kids...heck I didn't even know I could have kids..."

"Shut it Smallville...I'm still mad at you for not telling me sooner...and what's with not answering your phone?..." Lois asks him angrily. Clark pulls out his cell phone and notices it's shut off "Oh...I forgot to turn it on after the police station...". "What happen?" Lois nags. "Uh...I can explain everything..." Clark says nervously.

...

 _Afterwards_

...

Alfred had prepared some chamomile tea for Lois and Clark in the living room before heading off to bed himself.

"That lying slime ball...wait until I get my hands on him...I can't believe he's trying to pass off your kids as his!..." Lois looks over at Logan as he had fallen back to sleep on the living room recliner. "And it's not like I can claim them as mine...since Luthor has DNA samples of them...he knows their Superman's..." Clark says worryingly. "Right and they can't go out publicly since their faces are well known now..." Lois says sadly.

"Bruce says they can stay with him, until the heat cools down, but after what happen today...I don't think that will be a good idea.." Clark sighs. "Right...Gotham isn't the safest place for them and more so now that they are trying to follow your footsteps..." Lois takes a sip of her tea. Clark slides back into the sofa "That's...I don't want them on the field...well at least not until they have full control of their abilities...right now their too green...".

"Maybe you should take him to bed...poor kid...he had a rough day..." Lois tells Clark. "Him?...what about me?...thanks to the troublesome three my hair may actually turn green instead of grey!..." Clark complains. "Oh come on...you were that age at one point?...I recall you causing more trouble then they have..." Lois smirks. "God now I know how my dad felt..." Clark sighs as he gets up from the couch "Come on buddy...let's get you to bed..." Clark wakes Logan by patting his leg.

"Mmm...okay..." Logan mumbles as he gets up, he looks over at Lois "Goodnight" he whispers. Lois smiles and waves her hand "Night and sorry for waking you". Logan only nods his head at her as he heads over to the staircase with Clark.

Logan lays down in his bed "I'm a amazed she didn't rip your head off..." Logan laughs. "Tell me about it...she does have a bit of a temple..." Clark says rubbing the back of his neck. "Night dad...and please try not to get Lois mad again...". Clark sighs "You're asking for the impossible...goodnight...sweet dreams kiddo..." He rubs Logan's head before heading back to the living room.

...

 _Next day_

...

"What's for breakfast?" Asks Damian as he sits down in the dining room table. Alfred answers "Eggs sunny side up, bacon, blue berry pancakes...and oatmeal".

Lois and Clark enters the dining room "what Bruce still sleeping?" Lois jokes. "Actually he left to work quite early...he has a broad meeting at 9, he needs to attend...he should be home later today..." Pennyworth services them each a cup of coffee. "Thanks Alfred..." Clark says before taking a sip of his coffee.

Logan drags Riley "Sorry...she refused to wake up...". Riley only sides into her chair across from Damian and rests her head on the table. "Riley you ok?..." Damian asks concern. "She's fine...she's not a morning person that's all.." Logan says as he seats next to him. Riley mumbles "black coffee please" as she waves her hand at Alfred. Clark tells her "aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee?...".

Riley sighs "Fine...can I please have some orange juice?". Alfred says "Of course..." He serves her juice and starts servicing everyone their desired breakfast. Lois says "Good morning sleepy head...". Riley looks at her confused and half-alseep "Morning?". "I'm Lois Kent...you father's wife...it's nice meeting you" Lois says with a friendly smile. "Um..same here?" Riley answers unsure.

At that moment Tim enters "Good morning everyone...my we have a lot of guests..." Tim looks around the room. "What are you doing here Drake?" Damian snares at him. Tim only answers happily "I live here...or did you forget?". -tt- "Oh how I wish I could" Damian says with sarcasm.

Tim sits next to Riley causing Damian to glare at him. Tim ignores his glare and smiles at Riley cheerfully "Hi...I'm Tim Drake Wayne...Damian older but cooler brother...it's nice to meet you..." He holds out his hand and Riley shakes his hand "Nice to meet you I'm...". Tim interprets her "Riley Lang and you must be Logan" he says at Logan and waves at him "I know all about you two...Pops filled me in this morning...".

"So how long will you two be staying?" Tim asks. Clark almost chokes on his coffee. "What?...what are you talking about?" Logan asks confused. "Ya dad says your be living with us..." Tim states. Damian smiles at the idea of Riley living under the same roof. "Dad why didn't you tell us?" Riley exclaims. "I was still thinking it over..." Clark sighs.

"Ahh...please say yes...it'll be like having a sleepover..." Tim begs Clark with puppy dog eyes. Clark sighs deeply "I'm not sure...if it's a good idea...". Lois says "Why not let them...I'm sure this time their stay out of trouble...". "We will right Logan?" Riley says cheerfully. "Um...was that a rhetorical question?" Logan replies. Damian kicks him under the table only to be him yelling "ow?!". "Buddy you forget...I'm made of steel" Logan laughs. Damian gives him a death glare.

"Alright behave you two...fine you can stay but only if you stay with in the Wayne mansion compound...no going into town got it?". Logan and Riley nods their heads in agreement.

"Riley and Logan make a list on what you need, clothes, shoes, and any daily use items...I'll go to the store and buy you some new outfits...you can't wear the same thing three days in a roll...not to mention your covered in blood stains" Lois points out Riley. "Right...I'll take you on that offer" Riley says as she looks down and notices the blood stains on her shirt. "How about I'll lean you one of my shirts?" Damian asks. "Wait your going to lean someone...something you own...Oh my God the world's going to end" Tim jokes. Damian throws him a folk aiming at his head but sadly misses as Tim catches it. "Damian what did I say about throwing silverware?" Alfred scorns.

"Always make sure to hit my target?" Damian says with sarcasm.

...

 **At the Mal** l, _later that same day_

...

"How about this one?" Lois shows Clark a black tank top. "What?!...no that's one bearly covers anything!" The tank top was short and would reveal the stomach area and had a low cleavage area. "Work with me Clark...she's 15!...I wore clothes like this at her age!...". "I said no!...how about this one?" Clark pulls out a baggy Hello Kitty t-shirt full of pink glitter. Lois pushes Clark out of the girl junior area "Just go already...you shop for Logan and I'll pick out Riley's clothes...". "Fine...but nothing to revealing!" Clark sighs.

 **I'm not sure when my next update will be...kind of have writers block -_-'**

 **Thx for reading reviews welcome ;)**


End file.
